Of Wilted Blooms and Agonized Hares
by XxmurasakixX
Summary: Akihiko did something really terrible and Misaki cannot take it longer. Misunderstandings will ensue. yeah, i know, i don't know how to make a summary but please read. all couples but centered on Romantica
1. Pictures

**Author's note**: This is my first ever fanfic. feel free to critic every nook and cranny I have missed. also, i made this story assuming that you have watched/read Junjou romantica, all published manga volumes and all released episodes. and also, this is purely fanmade, any similiraties to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters (except whoever sent the pics[its in the story])

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday 22:15

"No, it can't be, this isn't real" cried a nineteen year old brunette while staring at a number of photos that an anonymous sender had left outside the door of the ridiculously big apartment in which he currently lives in. He found it when he arrived home from school, the pictures we're sealed inside a large brown envelope which is addressed to him.

"_NO, Usagi-san would never--…he wouldn't do this to me. There has got to be some logical explanation!" _reasoned the young lad to himself, but his body refuses to acknowledge that hopeful thinking: his hands were trembling, tears are cascading from his eyes, his knees are wobbling uncontrollably.

"No….no…..this---this is a hoax! Yes! That must be it! Someone…maybe that Isaka guy sent this to drive a wedge between me and Usagi-san!" triumphant about his reasonable deduction, the teen threw the hoax-photos, including the envelope where they we're placed, to the floor. "Yeah, I would not bother Usagi-san with this matter, the pictures were fake, they're computer gene---" the rest of the boy's word we're left hanging when his eyes caught sight of something black and glistening form the envelope he just threw. He approached it nonchalantly and picked the black shining thing.

…….

His heart skipped a beat when he realized what it was. Or rather, what they _were_.

They were strips of negative.

With shaking hands, he slowly held one strip of negative up to the light. _"please God…please…please…it can't be real" _ these thought were playing over and over again until the negative showed its contents to him.

…….

…….

…….

Tears abandoned their previous trail at the young lad's cheeks; he has stopped shaking as well but rather stood motionless, not moving an inch; a smile breaking over his youthful face; his eyes shimmering from unshed tears. But there's something wrong with that smile. It is a defeated smile of someone that has been betrayed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

you're probably thinking "_so, what did Misaki saw? what was in those photos? its already late, where is Usagi?_

the next chapter will answer these questions

i know it's short, it's all i could do for tonight(got a lot of distractions)...i just want some feedback so i could continue

Read, as you please.

Review, if you're displeased

any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. and please help me continue with the story. i already have a plot in my mind, i just need to expand it further and with success(hopefully) with ur help. thank you so much for reading


	2. Verdant Agony

**Author's Note**: thank you so much for those who reviewed, subscribed, added to their favorites and read this^ ^ i appreciate it. here's the 2nd chapter, it's a bit longer than the first chapter, i literally ranted all the way. i also answered all the questions i posted at the first chap. i hope you enjoy this one too

this is purely fanmade, any similiraties to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters ( except the auburn haired man{he's in the story})

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday 23:33

"Suzuki-san"

Cried a teenage boy while stroking a huge stuffed bear. It has been more than an hour since he saw those accursed photos- photos he had hoped to be hoaxes- but his hope had failed him. THEY WERE REAL. Every single one of them. The negatives have proven them to be so. He knew enough to know that while pictures can be edited, negatives can't. It is almost impossible to alter the negative. Whoever sent those photos left no chances that he will doubt their authenticity.

"Suzuki-san…what should I do?"

With that, the confused boy hugged the large bear, rocking with it. He looked at the time and realized how lost he had been, "Usagi-san is still not here, he's late, extra late" continued the boy, not sure whether he's talking to the bear or to himself. _"ahh what should I expect, it has been like this for a few weeks now." _ He grew wearier with that thought. What he was talking about is the fact that for the past 3 weeks, the author has been so busy with whatever he was doing that he's paying less and less attention to the boy. Misaki held up his hands and begun ticking off his fingers, counting his observations (those that he missed, but of course he will never admit it).

First, Usagi-san had stopped fetching him from school. Misaki thought at first that it was a good thing since people are now starting to get more friendly with him (define friendly: they no longer stare at him nor talk about him behind his back, they actually greet and smile at him every now and then) but a few more days and he's actually waiting if Usagi-san will come to pick him up. Second, they no longer talk that much. They don't really talk all the time but their conversations had been reduced to a simple "good morning usagi-san" with a curt reply of "morning" from the older man. In fact, the novelist would now only talk to him directly when he is informing the young boy that he would be late and that he won't be able to eat dinner with him. Third, even though he still insists on bringing Misaki to uni, he just drops the boy with a "have a nice day" then he drives off. No kisses, no 'take care", no "I love you". Fourth, he no longer text nor call him every now and then. Misaki had been unconsciously staring at his phone every time he finds time to do so, secretly wishing that his Usagi-san would send a text, or even a missed call. All are in vain; Usagi-san would only text to inform him that he would be late or something close to that and Fifth ( the one Misaki most terribly missed but he would never, ever, not in a million years, admit this to anyone specially himself), Usagi-san no longer "forces" him to endure the novelists perverted acts. It's not the hot sex that he misses (of course he won't even admit it) but the simple touch, warmth, the feeling that he is a part of the older man's body and heart.

"He doesn't even hug me anymore Suzuki-san" his heart clenched painfully with those realizations. His gaze once again rested on those photos. He stood up, letting Suzuki-san drop at the floor, and approached them once again. He knelt at the floor beside one and picked it up, he knew what he is about to see, knew that the images will hurt him beyond his imagination, but still, he looked at them. He picked another one, and another, and another. He stared heavily at the photos, trying to look for anything that will help him cling into any hope, anything at all. But he found none. The thing that he had been dreading has now happened.

"Usagi-san had grown tired of me…and he has replaced me with someone else now Suzuki-san" his voice and resolve finally broke. He don't know if he really is some kind of a masochistic idiot or his sanity has left him completely for he still continued staring at the photo of two half naked male, kissing each other passionately; one with auburn hair, had his arms around a taller gray-haired man that was none other than Misaki's lover. Akihiko Usami.

Misaki was still kneeling on the floor, that photo in his limp hands when the door clicked and opened. The door revealed a disheveled, angry-looking and _drunk_ Usagi-san. "O-okaeri Usagi-san" Misaki was shocked to see Usagi-san in that state so he automatically switched to everything's-fine-mode. He hurriedly stood up to help Akihiko remove his shoes but the older man just waved him off, he didn't even bother to answer "tadaima", the young lad wasn't even sure if the older man actually looked at him. Usagi-san dragged himself towards the stairs, leaving Misaki staring after him, gaping like an idiot.

"U-Usagi-san…wait…I – uhmm…why are u drunk?." Misaki looked helplessly at his lover who was slowly making his progress towards the stairs. _"what the heck?! He barges in drunk, no "I'm home" not even a look and now he's ignoring me?! like I'm nothing!" _ Misaki gritted his teeth, clenched his fist (crumpling the photo), Akihiko's indifference had triggered his nerves. All the things that he missed, the change in his lover's attitude towards him, the cold lonely nights, the long hours of waiting and finally, the photos he had just seen all piled up and he exploded.

"Usagi-san! Stop right there! We need to talk!" Misaki had let himself shout and it rang eerily at his ears, the noise made Akihiko halt. The novelist turned to look at him and said hoarsely "Talk about what? Why don't you go to your room now and sleep? I'm already tired so stop bothering me" then proceeded towards the stairs while loosening his tie.

"NO! I will not sleep until we've talked!" Misaki advances a few steps towards his lover while glaring angrily, he pointedly ignored the line 'stop bothering me' for if he does, he will crumble, he never wanted to bother anyone, specially his Usagi-san. "You've been ignoring me. You always come home late, you don't talk to me, I'm wondering if you even see me at all!!" continued Misaki as he fought to control his anger and his tears at the same time. The author just looked at him, shook his great head and said "I don't know what you're talking about and I certainly have no time to deal with your childish qualms. Now let me rest, I'm tired." With that he turned around once again, intent on ignoring the boy. But Misaki would have none of it, he closed the gap between him and his lover, grabbed Akihiko's arm and shouted again "NO! We will talk now, you will give me an explanation of why I had to endure all this! I'm tired of you ignoring me all the time!"

Akihiko's already shortened tempered ran out, he spun around, glared at the boy and spoke coldly and unthinkingly "If your tired then leave, I want to sleep and I would have none of this foolishness in my house". Misaki froze; he was dumbfounded by Akihiko's words. Akihiko took this chance to make his way up the staircase, towards his room and this time he succeeded.

"_If you're tired then leave… If you're tired then leave… If you're tired then leave…" _

Those words replayed over and over again at Misaki's head. His mouth hang open as if in a silent scream, his eyes blurred with tears that he can no longer fight. His body moving on its own, heeding the thoughts that ran through his head. His anger has been replaced with something else. Sorrow. Pain crept to his chest and stayed there with a vice-like grip. As he walk towards the door and outside the penthouse, everything; his sanity, his voice, his life, crumbled to nothingness. His world has stopped revolving, everything for him is in a standstill, and will remain that way as he left the place where his only hope of reviving his world resides. He felt nothing, he was nothing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** again, i know that ur thinking of something like these : _?! why is Usagi san like that?!!! who was that auburn haired man in the photo? where will Misaki be headed now? what will he do?? what will happen in the morning??_ or maybe this _" u f***ing b***!! what have you done to our cute Misaki, how dare you make him cry like that! and what was that with usagi san?! this plot sucks! i hate you! totally! anata kirai!!!!!"_

yeah, it's ok if your thinking of that, i hate myself too for writing this, i didnt even know how i finished it. but again, i hope u find it interesting enough to reach here. any recommendation,suggestion or violent reaction will be humbly accepted (for i deserved it)

have a junjou day everyone

[listening to Leave out all the Rest]


	3. Indecision

**Author's note**: the next chapter, it's all Misaki btw. i kinda think it sucks though, but you'll be the judge to that. again, i'm thanking those who read , added to thier fave, subscribed and reviewed this crappy story of mine, it makes me feel that you think that my story is worth your time. for that i give my sincerest gratitude.** hontou ni domo arigatou gozaimasu**

this is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 01:46

I don't feel the cold wind slapping my skin. I don't feel the smooth, hard, concrete road beneath my feet. I don't see the city lights and cars and nighttime strollers around me. I don't hear the screeching of the tires, the buzz of insects, my own footsteps nor my heartbeat. All I could think of now are those words, repeating over and over, like a malfunctioning radio at my head.

"_If you're tired then leave... If you're tired then leave... If you're tired then leave..._"

Finally, I felt something else aside from that pain. I felt tired. My feet refused to take another step. I looked around and found no one. Just then, I realized that I'm at the park. It was eerie. The silence was deafening,_ "I hate this silence"_, only the occasional _whoosh_ of a passing car at the distance. It was also dark, "_I hate dark places",_ only a couple of lamp posts were lit and quite conveniently, there are benches under them. The wind, also, is strong here. Its invisible breath blowing winter kisses to my already numbed skin. It took me a few seconds to realize that I forgot my coat and I was standing there, shaking from cold, _"I hate this cold"_.

"_How long have I been walking? What time is it now?" _ I quietly wondered, I approached one of the benches and sat there, rubbing my hands together, hoping that they'll cause enough friction to warm my freezing hands. A couple more minutes passed, and still, I can't seem to generate any heat. I stopped my futile battle with friction and proceeded to breathing on them. "haaaaahhhh….haaaahhhhh" I watched as visible steam pour temporary warmth to my numbed palms. It worked, a little. I'm still cold, so cold, and…..empty.

"_What am I doing here anyway? Why am I not at home? Can I still call it home?_" I wondered bitterly. It surprised me a little that I actually made it this far without thinking why I should be here in the first place. _"Of course it's still your home! It always has been and Usagi-san is part of that home so let's go home now, before you froze to death at this place" _shouted the ignorant part of me. Yes, Usagi-san's place is what I call home, the only place I felt comfortable, the only place I felt I belonged. When has it started to become my home? Why not Nee-chan's place? I shook my head, I don't really recall.

"_It doesn't matter anyway now, you've left that place, it has ceased to become home right? The master of that house and the main reason why it has become your home just asked you to LEAVE. What were his words? "If your tired then leave…" you ARE tired right? Tired of him, his indifference, his respite, his coldness." _Another side of my brain clicked in, the one that I really don't want to listen to but has been shouting the most logical reasons. It kills me to think of it that way, if Usagi-san's place is no longer home, where should I be now? I'm lost. The sudden realization slashed another painful blow into my shattered heart( do I still have one?)

"_ah, that's crap. You know that's a lie. Usagi-san is just tired see? He can't seriously mean that you know. Come on, why don't you just head back home, sleep at your room, wake up at around 6, prepare breakfast then wait for Usagi-san. Everything would just be fine." _Hail the revival of my defense-mechanism, my hopeful side. I sighed, yeah; I could just go home and pretend none of this had happened. He looked tired and I think that he's drunk too. _"yeah, that must be it, he IS tired and DRUNK, I shouldn't take what he said too seriously, he can't be tired of me can he? He still loves me, its just his work, its driving him to the edge, I must be more mature now, I must understand him."_

I stood up, I have decided to go home. I just exploded back then, that was no excuse. I'll just head back and go on with my daily routine. I don't want to be a bother to Usagi-san after all. "_But you ARE a bother" _I stopped dead on my tracks. "_And what about those photos huh? He IS tired of you, he has replaced you with someone new. He meant what he said, don't they say that when a person gets drunk he tend to say what he truly feels?"_

I could almost see that little demon me at my left side: red, with horns, a fork, a pointed tail and a reasonable argument. I looked at my right side, there sat the little angel me: white all over, with wings, a halo and a comforting thought.

I stared at the dark road ahead. Cold, lost and confused. Should I go home and pretend nothing happened? Should I stay here at the park and wait for tomorrow with no real plans? (thank God there's no classes at Sunday and I have my day-off too) Or should I go somewhere else, at Nee-chan's maybe, and then what? I don't know. I don't know anymore.

What should I do? Where should I go? _ Oh God, please, someone, anyone, help me. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N :** perhaps your thoughts are something like these: _"what now? is Misaki going home or is he not going home or is he gonna stay there till he rot or what?????!!!!! _or _" hey, why did you stop here? what happened to Usagi-san? who was that guy? stop leaving us in the dark!"_

yes, i'm also wondering who that guy is and what will happen to Usagi-san now (meaning i'm still in the process of making that chapter)

i give you permission to murder me now for doing this to you, i also think that it is unfair of me to not answer the questions from the previous chapter. i am just feeling to upset to write anything good today so we're stopping here. the next update would be on.......................... oh wait, i dont know.

im spacing out again, gonna get my medication. (and my glasses, argh where are they?!?!)

do continue reading and reviewing. your reviews are the fresh blood that keeps this lowly (vampire) fanfic maker inspired to continue living. please keep my system circulating. thank you so much

have a junjou day minna-san

[listening to Runaway]


	4. Purple Lake

**Author's Note**: finally, chapter 4. I deeply apologize for the delay, a lot of things are bothering me. But now I am back with more of Usagi-san (but i always address him as "Akihiko" here). It's his turn now. btw, i would like to again extend my warmest gratitude to those who reviewed, subscribed, added to favorite and read this crappy story of mine. please continue doing so. also, i am quite sure that i made a lot of grammatical errors, im too tired to edit, that means u have every right to sue me for improper use of the english language. even so, i would like u to enjoy this chapter.

this is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters. They're all Shingiku Nakamura's. hail.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 06:55

_"You've been ignoring me. You always come home late, you don't talk to me, I'm wondering if you even see me at all!!"_

A familiar voice inside the head of a certain novelist and BL writer echoed vaguely. "aaahhhhh" said writer groped beside him to pull an oversized teddy bear that he snuggled with closely. _"hmmm...it's almost 7. I need to get up"_ the silver-haired man groggily opened his eyes and slowly rose from his large bed, carrying Suzuki-san. But the initial movement made him topple at the bed again. His legs refused to stand up and walk. Not a moment too soon did another irritating thing presented itself: a wave of migraine.

Akihiko rubbed his temples and cursed silently to himself. _"argh. Yeah, I got drunk last night. That damn Isaka, he will regret making me go to that stupid party"._ He lay there thinking about ways to murder his manager and before he knew it, the dream realm claimed him again.

_"Green eyes that glare at his purple ones, a quivering figure, a loud voice shouting things he do not fully understand. A cold respond that sounded like his, more loud voices. Then the loud voice stopped. The silence was unnerving."_

He was still lost in that dark and silent abyss when an all too familiar hand grabbed his collar and started shaking him vigorously. Accompanying this irritating shaking is the all too familiar loud noise, or rather, voice of a woman that sounded horribly like his editor, Aikawa.

"SENSEI!!! OI!!! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!! I NEED THOSE MANUSCRIPTS NOOOOWWWW!!!!!!"

His editor practically and _lovingly _shouted those words directly at his face. Her animalistic intent to shake him until he wake up or until his head fall off (due to too much shaking) is evident. Thus, he chose the lesser of two evils: he continued to ignore her. That spelled his doom and when his demon/editor realized this, she went silent for a few seconds, grabbed Suzuki-san, held it as if to choke it, raised her other hand and with an evil glint declared " Sensei, if you don't wake up, I SWEAR THIS TEDDY BEAR WILL CEASE TO BE RECOGNIZED AS ONE!"

…….

Quicker than the speed of light, Akihiko Usami, winner of two great writing awards, heir to the Usami family and a self-proclaimed strong-willed man, jumped from his bed, grabbed the said documents and shoved it at the face of his demon/editor-turned-teddybear would-be murderer. "There, your manuscripts. Now, .." he said in his coldest, most ruthless and deadliest tone. Aikawa dropped the bear readily, grabbed the manuscripts then looked at Akihiko with twinkling eyes "aaaahhhh, Sensei, you make my life easier!" She got off the bed and marched off his room, already busy poring over her newest manuscript.

Groaning audibly, Akihiko pulled on a new set of clothes and went straight to the door. But even before he reached the door something felt wrong. It was as if he forgot something really important. He glanced at his watch, it read 9:00. He creased his brows, something really is not right. Then, he remembered a very crucial part of his daily morning rituals: breakfast with Misaki at exactly 7:00 am. He dashed from his room and literally slid down the stairs only to find himself staring at the empty kitchen. Thoughts swirled inside his head like a raging tornado. _"Damn! How can I possibly forget about the time!! I woke up before 7 but I fell asleep again and now, I missed my breakfast with my Misaki!. Damn that alcohol and that Isaka to hell!" _He then started multitasking: plotting ways to kill his manager, swearing to himself that he'd never get that drunk again and berating himself with every condescending word he could think of for not waking up at 7 and missing breakfast with Misaki, slowly walking towards the living room, lighting his cigarette and finally, dragging Suzuki-san along with him.

He was already at his couch when he noticed a few white photo-like things at the floor. He looked at Suzuki-san and noted that his ribbon hasn't been changed. It was also awfully quiet. Something was absolutely wrong _"Wait a second, did Misaki forgot to change Suzuki-san's ribbon? And those trash at the floor, he's a very able house keeper, I deem it impossible that he left those scattered, maybe he woke up late and have to hurry? _Akihiko's mind was stormed with questions and maybe's. His mind has always been a peaceful lake but now, he felt like a dozen stones are causing waves and ripples at it.

As he lay there pondering with his rippled lake, a huge stone was thrown at it: the door opened again with a bang(!!!!) and in came…..Aikawa-san. "Argh, what now?" he threw her a lazy look. She still has those twinkles in her eyes as she laid a box at the table. "I was in such a hurry I almost forgot these. It's for Misaki-kun! Speaking of him, where is he? I didn't see him when I came in earlier" she said. "Of course he's not here, he went to uni to study, that's what 19 year-olds do when they're not with their lover" Akihiko replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

…….

"What?" he finally asked after a few minutes of a silent Aikawa. He looked at his editor and was puzzled with the stare that Aikawa is giving him. Twinkles gone, it was somewhere between disbelief, wonder and worry. "But sensei….its Sunday and the shop Misaki-kun is working on part-time is close today". Akihiko stared at her, comprehension slowly dawning on his already troubled lake of a mind. _It's Sunday today, Misaki doesn't have class nor did he have work. There was no prepared breakfast, not even a note. And I have a feeling he's not at the grocery store. If that's the case then, where is he?! _Akihiko's lake froze. "Sensei? Sensei, where's Misaki-kun? Sensei, are you ok? oi, Sensei!" For the second time in less than an hour, Aikawa found herself shaking her subject. But this time, it was laden with worry. Misaki seems to be missing, Akihiko should be the first person to know where he is but it is clear from his expression that he is unaware of the boy's whereabouts.

It worked; Akihiko removed Aikawa's hand from his shoulder. "Aikawa, can you do me a favor?" the man's tone was dead serious so the female editor nodded at once. "Please leave". Aikawa's eyes widened with shock. But the steel in Akihiko's eye and the boom of his voice snatched her response away. "H-hai" she hastily fixed her dress and went out, closing the door, leaving Akihiko alone with Suzuki-san and his thoughts.

_"You've been ignoring me. You always come home late, you don't talk to me, I'm wondering if you even see me at all!!"_

A hazy picture of an angry boy swam at his thoughts as he craned to remember what transpired the night before. He couldn't have possibly done something so terrible that Misaki will leave him right? Heavens, he has been working so hard to vanquish all that tries (and tried) to hinder their relationship!

He weakly sat down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, still trying hard to remember everything. But his once-peaceful lake is not cooperating, its depths which are supposed to be clear are murky, no matter how hard he think, he can't recall what happened. Then, his eyes fell upon the white scattered-things at the floor. He was drawn to it, whether it is because of curiosity or merely lack of anything to busy his hands with, he approached a crumpled one and picked it up. He smoothed it with his palm....

…………………….

Akihiko's eyes widened with shock, his breath caught in his lungs, his heart froze and his body went numb.

"No way"

Then he remembered last night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** there you go, now you know Misaki's decision.

now ur probably thinking : _"......then? what will happen??aww come on!!! why do u love this kind of breaks?? and also, if Misaki decided not to come home, where is he now??" _or something close to that.

i included Aikawa-san but i think i've done a poor job in displaying her character T^T..( she caught my attention coz she's the only woman involved most of the time)

again, i apologize for the grammatical errors and misspelling or any glitch that i have missed. your condescending remarks will be humbly accepted.

keep those reviews going, seriously, they're my main motivators^ ^ i love you guys. thank you so much for reading and reviewing and subscribing and adding this to ur alerts and favorites. it's making my heart swell with happiness.

i'm guessing the next update will be sometime next week. stay tuned. i do hope u enjoyed reading this.

have a junjou day minna san^ ^

[listening to Shadow of the Day]


	5. Maelstrom

**Author's Note:** chapter 5. it's all Usagi-san. again, i would like to extend my deepest, grandest and warmest gratitude to those who reviewed, added, subscribed and read this cra-- *ahem* i mean story of mine. also, i would like to apologize to those that i've informed that i will be posting after a day. i dont have any excuse for myself, you are free to hang me-_-. i know this one's a day late.

please enjoy, i serve to entertain you

this is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters (except the guy at the end of this chap)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 10:27

"No way"

Large hands gripped the already crumpled photo so hard it's in danger of being ripped, but the owner of the hand seemed oblivious to this. His purple eyes were wide with shock, his teeth were gritted hard.

"How could he….HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!" He was kneeling on the floor, staring at the other scattered photos. He gathered them and looked, even though he was fully aware of what he'll see. Every single photo shouted one thing to anyone who'll look: _Lovers making out._ He had all the photos at hand and also picked the brown envelope.

"_NO! We will talk now, you will give me an explanation of why I had to endure all this! I'm tired of you ignoring me all the time!"_

……………

"_If your tired then leave, I want to sleep and I would have none of this foolishness in my house"_

He remembered the events from last night quite clearly now. And the more he thought of them, the more he wanted to slit his throat for being such a jerk. _"Misaki saw these photos. That's why he was acting like that last night. And I……I just ignored it! I ignored him! And the worst…I even told him to leave! What have I done?"_ he slammed his hand on the floor. He's shaking, shaking with anger….and fear. He is torn between these two emotions that ripped through his system; Anger, with the person at the photos (including himself) and the one who sent them, though he was thinking that they are the same person. Fear, for he knew that if he will not act fast, the consequence was losing Misaki. And losing Misaki means….. death of his sanity. _"I have to find Misaki, and then I'll deal with that man. He will pay dearly for breaking his word" _he stood up, fetched his coat and his keys and hurriedly went to his parked red sports car.

As he raced towards his car, he dialed Misaki's number. Hoping against hope that Misaki had it with him and he's sensible enough to answer. He hoped too much. He let out a defeated moan as he heard the operator's voice saying that the cell is out of reach. That means he's going to look for Misaki without any lead.

Akihiko pulled out of the driveway and at the same time ran his thoughts to all the possible places that Misaki could have gone: Takahiro's place, that Sumi brat's place, the library, the park. Those where among the places that went through the novelist's close-to-panicking mind.

"_I'm heading first to Takahiro's place, I know I should call him and ask if Misaki is there but if I did that, and Misaki isn't there, he'll know that Misaki is missing and he'll surely panic. But there's also a chance that he might have went there. On the second thought, Misaki hates making other people worry so maybe he didn't—" _"ring! Ring!" a shrill ring broke his train of thought. He groped the passenger's seat for his phone and without looking at the caller, answered it.

"Yes?"

"USagi-san!"

Akihiko was surprised (and relieved) to hear the voice of the person that he had been thinking of.

"Takahiro, what's up?" the writer said in his usual tone, no trace of the raging storm that's been disturbing his peaceful lake.

"Oh nothing really, I just want to say hi to my best friend and to my brother. I'm guessing that you and Misaki are out? I've been calling your penthouse but no one answers" Takahiro's cheerful tone confirmed what Akihiko has been thinking: Misaki is not at his brother's place. Controlling his escalating panic he continued his conversation with Takahiro.

"Sou ka? Well, yes I'm currently driving around town. There's this newly opened restaurant that Misaki mentioned he wanted to see so we're heading there" being the writer that he is, Akihiko quickly made up a story. He cannot let Takahiro know that he had did something terrible and his dear brother was now missing. Takahiro has one of the worst case of brother-complex he had ever come across with and the fact that he already knew about their relationship will surely not help his situation right now. Takahiro had entrusted him his beloved brother and he surely cannot bring himself to admit that he had gravely pained Misaki.

"Ah, that's good to hear. May I speak to Misaki too?" the older brother inquired.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Misaki is currently sleeping. I think he got too excited about the trip that he barely slept" another lie, another made-up story escaped Akihiko's lips. He really hates lying to people he care about but he got no choice. He's too much of a coward to admit to this person, who entrusted his valuable brother to him, that he had broken his pledge. His hands gripped the cell phone tighter as the lie brought spasms of disgust to his body.

"Oh ok, Misaki sure do get excited fast. He must have really wanted to go that place to get that excited! "He laughed heartily. Akihiko could already imagine Takahiro's shining eyes, delighted to hear that his brother will be enjoying himself and the image made the writer's heart clench with guilt.

"Well then, enjoy your trip and have lots of fun. And Usagi, thank you so much for taking care of my brother when I can't be there. I can sleep quite confidently because I know Misaki is happy with you" he added in a serious tone.

Akihiko's throat constricted "Of course, you don't have to thank me. I love your brother very much" _Liar, if you only knew Takahiro, your beloved brother is currently missing and is possibly crying somewhere, alone and in pain. This author here that you trust is the reason of it all. _Akihiko thought to himself as they both hang up. His already churned lake had just been struck by another large stone: guilt. But finding Misaki is his top priority right now, the fear of losing him completely already eats up his entire being, he's finding it hard to breathe.

_Ok, he's not at Takahiro's. Sumi brat's place next. _ He u-turned towards the house of Misaki's senpai. He was already a few blocks from Sumi's house when he saw him walking along the sidewalk, carrying a paper bag. He saw him threw a casual glance at his car and watched him stop at his tracks and waved at him, obviously he recognized the red car. He slowed down and stopped to where Sumi is, rolled down his window and looked at the young man. Sumi bent down a little to look at him and smiled.

"It's very nice of you to stop sensei. May I know why you are driving around here?" Sumi cried in wonder, clearly interested as to what brought the man of his dreams here.

"It's none of your business" he really can't stand the face of this man and decided that he better continue his search. He had a strong feeling that Misaki is not with this brat. If he is, he wouldn't have asked in such a tone. He made a move of rolling up his window when Sumi held the window and thrust the paperbag he was carrying inside.

"I understand if you wouldn't want to tell me. But could you do me one little favor?" he said this still smiling and without even waiting for a confirmation, dropped the paperbag at the passenger seat. "That's the book Misaki wanted to borrow, he was suppose to get it earlier today but he didn't so I thought he might have forgotten about it. You can just take it to him" he finished.

Akihiko just looked at him coldly and rolled his window up. That sealed his intuition that Misaki wasn't with this guy. He slammed his foot at the accelerator and drove off. He passed by the park, slowing down to look at the people there, hoping that he'll see a familiar form. Thinking that it will be more efficient to search on foot, he parked his car at a near parking lot and run around, looking at people's faces. _Come on Misaki, where are you? _He mentally repeated to himself, as if Misaki can hear his mental screams.

He continued towards the playground, the line of cherry trees, the plaza, still no Misaki on sight. Just then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller, (secretly wishing that it's Misaki even though he know that there is zero chance that he will call him)

_Rido Kurobara_

He continued staring at the screen, anger rippling through his system. He had forgotten all about this guy as he was preoccupied with finding Misaki first. He had resolved earlier that he will speak to this guy after finding Misaki but he felt like changing his mind right now. The possibility that he was the one who sent those pictures was as high as the possibility of Akihiko breaking every bone in his body (which is around 99.9 %).

Akihiko just stared at the phone as it vibrated and rang when a voice from behind him made him jump.

"Konnichiwa Akihiko-Sama. Won't you answer your phone? I'm kinda getting tired of waiting. And you seem to be looking for someone. May I help you with your search?" a familiar, smooth and confident voice said. It took all of a second for Akihiko to turn around and face the man and then..

"SMACK!!"

Akihiko's fist flew and made contact with the right jaw of the smooth voiced man with an auburn hair. The force threw the man down at the ground and Akihiko stood, staring at him with dark, steely eyes. Akihiko bent down, grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up roughly. "Follow me" he said in a cruel voice and stalked off towards his car, a dark aura surrounding him. The auburn-haired man stood motionless for a while but then followed.

Akihiko's cell phone had stopped ringing but a buzzing sound still hums in his head. _I should have hit him harder_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** there, i think you have an idea who that man is ;))

i'm trying my best to update...the connection here is having some problems so bear with me.

now now, ur probably insinuating _"who is that man?? Rido Kurobara? what kind of name is that?! and why was USagi like that? what is thier real relationship????argh! u always keep us hanging!!!"_

we'll have more of him on the succeeding chapters so stay with me ok^ ^

btw, _Rido Kurobara_ is just some invented name, the last name translates to "black rose" i love black roses^ ^

and also, the part where takahiro already knows about their relationship, lets just imagine something like that happened^ ^

continue reading..and i love those reviews..they fill me up with inspiration^ ^

have a junjou day minna-san!!

[listening to Points of Authority]


	6. Drenched

**Author's Note:** this one starts with the introduction of the terrorist couple. I'm sorry this one took so long to finish. i had a lot of things to do.

anyway, i would love to thank all those who followed this story. I'm very glad i'm able to keep you happy. i hope you continue enjoying this story of mine.

also, if there's any mistake with the grammar or whatsoever, feel free to tell me, i didn't have time to edit this one properly.

~another thing, this chapter happened simultaneously with the first chapter. so for those who's wondering why it's Saturday again its because this one happened the same day Misaki found out about the pictures, only earlier as the time states it. i do hope i did not confuse you.

this is purely fanmade, any similiraties to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday 17:20

Miyagi lit his umpteenth cigarette while gazing out the window of his messy office. The test he was supposed to make lay half finished at his desk. On top of it was his cell phone. He glanced at it again, seeing no message notification or anything at all he went back to sky-gazing and lung-burning. These actions were repeated for a few (hundred?!) times until a book disturbed his peaceful activity.

"THWACK!"

The book smacked the back of his head, hard. He rubbed the sore part and turned around to face the pitcher of the book. But before he could say anything, his assistant berated him with his usual badgering.

"Sensei we need that exam on Monday! Honestly, get that lazy butt of yours to work!" irritated as always, Kamijou looked sternly at his superior.

Miyagi quickly hitched his goofy attitude and assaulted the owner of the face that he loves to annoy. "Ka-mi-jou my sweet honey!! Someone hit me with a book, it hurts! Will you kiss the pain away???" he said whilst trying to hug the younger man who violently fought.

"Get off me!! Why would your pain be my problem huh?!" Kamijou cried back. Eventually after a minute of struggle and toppling off books, Kamijou was able to free himself and safely reached the refuge of the door.

"Finish that exam! I'll be leaving by 6:30 and if you're not done with that you could photocopy it and distribute it all yourself on Monday!" with that, the irritated assistant slammed the door of the office.

The man left at the room just sighed. His goofy smile gone, replaced by a seriously irritated look. He flashed another look at his cell and still, there's nothing exciting about it. "_That dratted brat! Not even caring to call or text me! Well, if this is how he wants it then so be it!" _ He thought to himself, thinking of none other than his beloved little terrorist, Takatsuki Shinobu. He had been thinking about his lover for the better half of his day (estimated at about 95% of his day) and it had been affecting his performance. The neglected sheets of unfinished questionnaires were solid proof of it. He wasn't capable of thinking straight when his Shinobu-chin enters (more like "invades" actually) his mind. Why was he being overly anxious about the boy? Answer: Shinobu is on a field trip at Otaru, Hokkaido and his last message was exactly 5 hours and 14 seconds ago(and still counting). Although Shinobu is bound to be back tomorrow, Miyagi remained constantly troubled, it's almost night and still, Miyagi had no idea where and what his lover is doing. Not receiving anything from him makes Miyagi feel extremely uncomfortable.

He groaned through his teeth and sat down at his swivel chair. He stared for a couple of minutes at his phone, willing it to receive a message from someone, as if glaring daggers at it will make it receive a mail from Shinobu. After a few minutes, Miyagi seemed to have come to his senses, he stopped staring darkly at his cp and decided that he might as well finish the exam, heaven knows how it would be like to rush all these on Monday and Sunday is a non-working day of course. _ "There ought to be a message from Shinobu by the time I finished this" _he reasoned to himself then proceeded to his work, grudgingly.

………

………

Saturday 18:34

"Phew! Finally done! Ka-mi-jou! Yoohooo! Kamijou! I'm done with the exams!" he shouted for his assistant.

….. Silence.

Miyagi looked at his watch and his face fell. Kamijou is probably gone by now. And that leaves him to deal with the exams on Monday. He sighed, wondering why his day had gone awfully wrong. "Shinobu Takatsuki" that's the reason of all the misfortunes he had all day. _"If only that brat had been considerate enough to update me, I won't be like this! I won't make so many mistakes and I will be able to finish this exam on time and I will not be worried si--"_He thought wildly then abruptly stopped when the word "worried sick" appeared in his vocabulary. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he's just _curious_ to know where the boy is, not _worried sick_. That word makes him sound like an overly anxious wife when it was supposed to be the other way around. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

He threw a casual glance at his cp and did a double take; there's a message notification on it! In a flash, Miyagi had snatched his cell phone from his table and was eagerly pushing buttons only to be disappointed to read that the message was from Kamijou saying that he's already going home. He continued looking expectantly at the cp, waiting for a message from Shinobu….and he was disappointed yet again. The boy doesn't seem to bother informing him of his current activities.

Sighing yet again and lighting another cigarette, Miyagi fixed his things and went home, his cp in his pocket, his senses on red alert. He arrived at his apartment at around 19:45 and looked around. _"No cabbage smelling dinner, no one to greet 'okaeri', no one to come home to…." _he thought sadly, and he can't stop himself from thinking that he sounded just like a husband, expecting a wife. But this time, he didn't think it sounded silly, he cannot deny it anymore: he missed Shinobu. Plopping down to the couch he stared at his little device again. He creased his eyebrows and let out a frustrated howl.

"Argh! I can't tolerate this anymore! Damn that brat's pride and his cute face!" he finally succumbed to his unconscious desire to call the boy. He stood up and walked towards a wall, then leaned on it. He held his phone up and dialed Shinobu's number in a couple of milliseconds. He put the phone in his ear and waited.

"ring…."

"ring…"

"ring…"

"_Whoa, wait, why am I doing this again? That boy must think that I've been terribly affected of his absence and add more points to his pride meter. I better stop this" _he countered himself and was about to end the call when the line on the other side clicked.

"What took you so long huh old man?"

Aahhhh. That voice that he had longed to hear, the familiar sneering remark that he will never tire listening to, that is Shinobu.

"Too long for what? I'm just checking if you got lost and cried on the sidewalk" he replied in a seemingly normal way even though he could positively hear his heartbeat in his throat.

"Of course not! I have my other classmates with me here and we have a tour guide. Hey don't you change the topic. What took you so long to call me?" the smug teen responded.

"Well, I had an exam to finish. And I should be the one asking you that. You seemed to be rather preoccupied there to forget messaging me" Miyagi countered.

"I ---I did not forget about that! I just felt like it's your turn to reach me first!" the teen cried back angrily. Miyagi could already imagine the boy reddening. _"ahhh, how cute..Then that'll be the time I'd kiss his pouting lips then slide my hand down.." _he smiled to himself, unabashedly letting his imagination run wild.

"Whatever, kid. So what time will you be here tomorrow? Do you need me to fetch you somewhere?" he asked, and he quickly regretted it. He might have sounded like an eager lover who terribly missed his love.

"…..uhhh, you don't have to, the bus is going to drop us off at T University and I'm perfectly sure I can manage that." said the still smug teen.

Miyagi, for some strange reason was maddened by this complacent reply. _"what the--? Here I am offering to fetch him and he steadily refused, did he know how much I missed him?" _this time, he admitted that he did miss the boy. But of course he did not let Shinobu know about his self-inflicted dilemma.

"Very well then, I just remembered I had things to do tomorrow" he said. But something in his voice might have given him away because Shinobu unexpectedly replied "hmph, fine, I'll wait for you at the nearest café from the uni. If I'm not mistaken we'll arrive at around 10:00. Don't you dare to make me wait!"

Shinobu's frank response and the thoughtfulness behind it warmed Miyagi's heart up to the smallest ventricle. He just smiled and teased the boy. "I just told you I have things to do tomorrow; I can't promise that I'll be there---", he spoke in a joking tone. "….." Shinobu on the other line gritted his teeth when he heard this but a few seconds later, his jaw relaxed for Miyagi added that "I won't promise that I'll be there because I don't have to do that. I'll be there"

"Ok, uhmmm. See you tomorrow then…and Miyagi? Can you go outside?" Miyagi was taken a back by this request. For a split second, he thought that maybe Shinobu was just outside his apartment, but he quickly quenched this tempting thought for he know that that was impossible. "What for?" he asked, even though he was already walking towards the door.

"Just do it! And tell me when you're out" Shinobu snapped back.

"Hai hai, I'm out now, what am I looking for?" Miyagi spoke in a bored way even though he was overflowing with curiosity.

"Look up at the sky"

"Huh?"

"Just do it old man!"

Miyagi inclined his head upwards and looked at the almost starless sky, it seems like there's an impending rain. "And what am I suppose to be seeing? Don't tell me you're having a stargazing activity and you want me to double check your star for you?"

"Hmph, enough of your jokes. They're not funny"

"Then what? I'm looking at a pitch black sky with little points of light here." Miyagi said, slightly getting annoyed because he was expecting something more exciting than just stargazing the almost non-existent stars, he had spent quality time with looking out his window all day to add the night sky at his staring list too.

"That's what I'm seeing too. We're just under the same sky; I can never be too far." Shinobu's unexpected reply caught Miyagi by surprise and for once, he was speechless. _"ahhh, this irresistibly cute terrorist of mine" _ he thought fondly.

"I love you"

Shinobu was equally surprised by this response but he quickly covered it with a hasty "I know and I do too. See you tomorrow. I need to go now"

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow. And Shinobu, prepare yourself, I'll fuck you till dinner tomorrow" he added in a voice that Shinobu could not say if its one of his jokes or the truth. Probably the truth though, and he must admit that that's what he preferred.

"hmph, I'm always ready for you old man. Ja, mata aimasho"

And that's the official end of their conversation. Miyagi went back inside his apartment and casually threw his phone at the table, feeling inexplicably buoyant. After a few minutes, he fell asleep without even eating dinner.

Sunday 00:45

A grumbling sound awakened Miyagi with a start. He was still lying awkwardly in his couch and the prolonged stay at the couch stiffened his muscles. He sat up in a comfortable position and flexed his joints. Again, he heard the grumbling sound. It was coming from his stomach.

He blinked stupidly then realized that he hadn't had dinner yet. He stood up and checked his watch. The hands of the analogue clock told him that it was past midnight. He grabbed his coat and stalked out of his apartment. By this time, only the stores near the plaza circle would be open so he's headed that way. His fridge only contains cabbages and he's not in the mood to eat one.

"brrrr…" the cold wind blew again, Miyagi hugged the coat closer to his body and picked up his pace. He had already bought two instant noodles and a drink. He looked up, remembering his lover's words. _"It's all pitch black now, no more stars, and cold too, seems like its going to rain. I wonder if this is also the sky he's seeing there, if he's awake" _he thought. He continued his fast pace, until he reached the park. He slowed down a little, reminiscing memories when his eyes caught sight of a lithe figure, sitting on one of the benches. He stopped walking altogether and curiously peered at the lone person sitting there. _"What would anyone be doing here at this hour, he looks like a boy"—_the figure sitting on the bench appeared to be rubbing his hands together but by the time he was at almost hearing range, the boy placed his bare hands to his face. _'Whoa, he had no gloves?! And no coat too. He doesn't look like a beggar, in fact, judging from his figure, I'd dare say he's a teenage boy" _his curiosity piqued, he stopped to stare at the strange teen boy. The boy seems to be deep in thought that he didn't notice Miyagi's approach.

Miyagi was only a few feet away when they started to drop like tiny pellets at him. Miyagi swiftly ducked under one closed kiosk, shaking his hair and wiping his face. He looked back at the strange boy that had caught his attention earlier and was dumbstruck to see him still sitting there, oblivious of the rain. Miyagi was never a charitable person but he suddenly found himself running back towards the boy, he roughly grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him towards the cover he found earlier. "What were you thinking huh? It's the dead of the night and raining too but you're still sitting at that bench" Miyagi spoke sternly to the dripping wet boy.

The boy looked at him through sad green eyes and his expression reminded Miyagi of someone who's mourning of the death of an important person. He continued to stare at those impossibly green eyes, watched them look back at him in unknowing indifference until they slowly grew wide with surprise. Miyagi's brow wrinkled with the sudden change of expression.

"M-Miyagi sensei!" the boy stammered, teeth chattering with the cold. The professor looked at the boy in surprise as well. "Oh so you're one of my students huh. You look familiar but I don't think I've seen you quite often" he said.

"ha-choo!!" the teen sneezed loudly and covered his mouth with a shaking hand while mumbling an apology. "You should go home now you know. You'd die of hypothermia here." Miyagi instructed the boy, feeling pity for this slim figure that was shaking with pronounced hatred at the cold wind and rain.

"I-I ….I can't go home" came the reply. Miyagi was about to say something when the smaller one swayed and bumped on him, still shivering. He automatically held the boy and steadied him.

"S-sorry sensei!!" the boy nearly fell to the ground had he not leaned at Miyagi and this worried the professor. He felt like the boy was his responsibility and he had just said that he can't go home. _"Maybe his parents got into a fight or something. Ugh, whatever it is, I can't leave him here" _a rarely seen father-figure Miyagi suddenly kicked in that even he himself was not sure how it happened. Maybe it was because the boy looked just a year or so older than Shinobu, maybe it's because the boy had the same slim figure, maybe because it's the dead look in the boy's eyes or maybe it's the slight pang of thought that occurred to him: that if this had been Shinobu, he would be extremely grateful to the person who helped him.

The boy straightened himself up while still mumbling an apology. Miyagi let out a long sigh then looked at the boy in a calculating way.

"Say kid, what's your name?"

"ano…..Takahashi, Takahashi Misaki"

"Misaki?? Isn't that a girl's name?" Miyagi blurted out without thinking

"uhhh…I guess it is." The boy's lifeless tone struck Miyagi, he was almost sure that the boy would get angry or something but all he got was a lifeless response. Miyagi felt a tremor run through his body, it seems like it wasn't only his companion who's shivering. Considering the consequences, he offered the boy to go to his place and let him stay there until he contacted the teen's parents.

"I know this is awkward but I can't just allow a student shiver outside here. My place is just a few blocks from here, we can run there. I don't think that this rain is going to subside anytime soon. What do you think huh?"

"…..ok"

"_Still lifeless, I wonder if he even understood what I said. This kid must be in very deep shit to act like this, it's like nothing matters to him" _the professor thought exasperated.

"It's settled then, just run as fast as I could so you could follow me" after that, Miyagi gave the signal and two figures charged through the rain.

……………

"huff, huff phew… ah, here we are now. Please do come in and excuse the trash, I'm not a very good cleaner." The professor said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Takahashi just followed him inside the apartment wordlessly, the closest thing to him is a zombie caught in the rain.

"Here, dry yourself up, the bathroom is that way" Miyagi said whilst throwing a towel to the drenched boy. He had just dried himself up and was now changing into new clothes in his room.

When he got out, he saw Takahashi lying on the couch, half dried, the towel coiled over his face with his arms securely embracing himself. He had fallen asleep.

Miyagi just sighed, thinking that he won't be able to ask the boy's home number and deciding that he'd ask him first thing in the morning. He took a blanket from the drawer and draped it at the boy and loosened the towel that covered the teen's face. Then after that he prepared his dinner-turned-midnight-snack and satisfied his grumbling stomach. He immediately fell asleep after his heartening meal.

Sunday 11:45

"BANG!"

A loud crash awakened Miyagi, he was so startled he sat upright after hearing the noise that seemed to have come from his living room. He grabbed and wore his slippers in a split second and dashed out of his room towards the source of the noise, already fearing the worse.

When he got there, he stopped dead on his tracks. His heart hammering in his chest. His eyes wide with surprise and horror.

There, by the door frame, was his lover, Takatsuki Shinobu, wearing one of the worse facial expressions he had ever seen the boy wear, still carrying his traveling bag and leather body bag. And standing just a few feet from said lover was another teen sporting ruffled hair, hugging a blanket that covered half of him, wearing a look of pure surprise and confusion.

"M---mi—ya—gi…..omae wa…..—"his lover's words came out half strangled.

And the last thing Miyagi You remembered was a flying leather bag, judging by its trajectory, it seems to be headed his way. Then everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** ok, that's it for now. this idea came to me weeks ago, i just can't find the time to finish it. and yeah, i got a bit carried away so its long

i guess you have a pretty good hunch of what happened to miyagi, well, we all know shinobu could get a really mad sometimes^ ^

and yes i know, i did a horrible job with the terrorist couple. im so sorry T^T feel free to tie me up and beat me to smithereens.

but look at the bright side, at least we know where misaki is. Next question is: _"what would happen to the terro couple now? will miyagi live? and where did usagi-san's story go?????"_

i'll try to answer those as soon as i can...huhuhu classes will be starting soon.....please do continue reading and reviewing too if you find it worthy enough of your precious review. i swear they're my main motivators_._

have a junjou day minna-san!

[Listening to Nobody's Listening]


	7. Auburn Haze

**Author's note**:finally..after weeks of stolen time in a computer shop, i've finally updated this chapter. its Usagi's turn now. I am so sorry for the delay **hontoni gomen nasai**. u are free to hang me on Eiffel tower but after that i cannot promise the story to enjoy reading this one.i hope i did not confuse you. i write only to make you, my dear readers, , i would like to thank all that read this story and reviewed and favorited and whatever you did. im really grateful to catch your attention.

this is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters ( except the auburn haired man{he's in the story})

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 12:14

"Hai wakarimashita sensei." Aikawa's voice shook a little with worry. All professionalism aside, she's not just Akihiko's editor, but also Akihiko and Misaki's friend. It did not take much persuading for her to stop her work so she could look for Akihiko's missing lover.

"Thank you so much Aikawa, I promise I'll never miss a deadline again" Akihiko said in a slightly relived tone. He called Aikawa to help him look for Misaki. He had decided to halt his own search to deal with the man sitting on the passenger's seat of his red sports car. He's driving swiftly with a definite location in his tormented mind.

The man sitting with him on the other hand was exuding a collect and relaxed aura, quite the opposite of what Akihiko was giving off. The look on his face was one that knows how much trouble he is in but doesn't care about it. It's irritating and annoying the novelist to no end.

Silence reigned upon the car until it screeched to a stop in front of a decent looking bungalow just a few blocks from the 23rd district of Tokyo( yeah, the Usami Residence). Akihiko got out of the car, followed by a slightly confused looking Rido.

"Uhh, forgive the intrusion Akihiko-sama, but what are we doing in my house? I thought you preferred hotels?" cried Rido, a flicker of smile upon his mocking face. Akihiko's response was a sharp look and a nod towards the house which plainly translated to "_don't ask questions, inside. NOW"_.

Shrugging, Rido unlocked the front gate then proceeded to the front door, unlocking it as well. He went inside and Akihiko followed him. The door had barely touched its frame when Akihiko swiftly grabbed his coat and rammed him to the wall.

"WHAM!"

The force shook several frames but Rido looked unharmed.

"You filthy vermin! It was you wasn't it?! You sent those pictures!!" Akihiko spat the words like venom, his whole frame shaking from fury. _God give me patience not to murder this man, God give me patience!_ Akihiko chanted on his mind as he fought to control his anger

"My lord? I do not have any knowledge of what you—" Rido was yet to finish his sentence when Akihiko shoved him to a nearby coffee table, making the vase and candle holder on it topple at the floor and crashed with the familiar 'thump' on the carpet. Rido cringed a bit. All those years of training sure did toughen him up but the force with which the mad novelist shoves him must be close to 18000 Newtons. _"at this rate, i'll get seriously injured, i cannot allow that" _he thought whilst thinking of a way to postpone his death upon the hands of Akihiko.

"Stop fucking with me! i know it was you!!how dare you--i trusted you to keep your word as i have kept mine!"hissed Akihiko at the man's face, still fighting the mad urge not to kill the man.

Rido stared unflinchingly back at the purple eyes that glared intensely at him. He sighed then held up a hand, "very well then, i concede to your accusations my lord, but could we please find a more comfortable position? i don't feel like confessing while you are trying to kill me" he said exasperatedly.

Akihiko released the man and stood up straight, Rido straightened up as well, brushing away at his clothes. He looked around: at the frames that are slightly lopsided, the coffee table that has suffered minor damage and the remainder of what has been a decoration on the coffee table. the black eyes then laid their gaze upon the man who did it all. Rido cleared his throat and spoke in a careful but confident manner, "yes, it was i who deliberately took and sent those pictures to your lover, Takahashi. you should have seen his face when he saw them, it was heartbreaking, but--" he held up a hand to stop Akihiko who had crouched again, ready to launch at him "--it was not i who told the poor boy to _leave_. it was you my lord" he finished.

Akihiko visibly gritted his teeth, "do not stir the bitterness that is on my cup! we had a deal, and i swear i'll make you pay for breaking it" Akihiko said in a chilling voice.

"on the contrary my lord, i did not break our deal. i merely showed him some pictures and he insinuated freely. he is still unaware of our deal." Rido's sneering tone just made Akihiko fume even more. Akihiko again found himself face-to-face with the sneering man for he grabbed the man's collar again.

"don't get smart with me you cretin! it was your intention to make it known to him in a way that he will misunderstand!!" Akihiko's eyes bulged as his grip tightened. Rido, as always, held up a poker face and refused to give any response.

then, something clicked into placed. _"he wanted Misaki to know and misinterpret it! it was part of it!"_ Akihiko's aura got even more darker(if that's even possible) as he realized the true reason behind it all. "unless.....unless it was all part of your little scheme. you waited 'till our deal is almost over so you could do this. you---how dare you manipulate me!!!" Akihiko shoved Rido again with all the force he could muster, causing the latter to tumble down at the carpet.

Rido looked up at AKihiko who was towering above him. those murderous glares are sending chills down his spine and it reminded him a bit of Fuyuhiko's eyes when the older man was maddened. the auburn haired man almost coughed out blood when Akihiko brought his foot down at his stomach.

"you...you really are as shrewd as my father..you've never been loyal to the Usami family. you've only been loyal to _him_!" Akihiko bent over a little to look at those black eyes, making sure that the seriousness of his words will not be misunderstood.

"listen Rido Kurobara, i dont care about father's _fondness_ for you. his influence will not be enough to protect you from me. because if anything bad happens to Misaki because of this mess you created, i swear _you won't live long enough to regret it"_colder than ice and sharper than blade, Akihiko's words cut through the silent room and chilled the man sputtering on the floor.

the novelist stood up. it's time for another pit stop before continuing his search and he sure will not waste another time here at this man's place. he stormed outside and went back inside his car. those crucial events that happened a few weeks ago replying on his mind like a movie, now he's seeing it clearly, seeing the faults and his idiocy.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

the publishing house was chaotic and depressing as usual. Akihiko had just finished one of his meetings when Isaka tapped his shoulder.

"hey there, you've got a visitor." Isaka whispered to Akihiko's ear.

"tell whoever it is that i'm not here"

"i already did that but he knows you are here." Isaka's voice was a little uneasy and this did not escape Akihiko's ears. he looked questioningly at Isaka who just shrugged and gestured to a door.

"i told him to wait there, he said it's of utmost important" Isaka said, eyes careful.

Akihiko grew wary, this certainly is not _just_ a visitor, whoever it was seemed to trouble ISaka so he probed further, "who is it?care to give me any hint of who i'd face?"

Isaka sighed impatiently. apparently, he had a meeting to attend to and he is not appreciating the hold up.

"relax sensei, it's just that boy who works for your family, the one with creepy black eyes" with that said, he turned on his heel and set off towards his appointment.

Akihiko stared after him, but eventually went inside the room Isaka pointed at. he was curious and at the same time confused of this "visitor" from their family. he clearly does not know everyone in the household since he rarely spend time there.

he entered the room and there, sitting stiffly on one of the chairs of a long table usually used during a conference, was the person waiting for him. the figure stood up as soon as the novelist opened the door and bowed low to him while saying "Akihiko-sama" in a very polite manner. the boy, or rather man stood at almost level with Akihiko, he was slightly lean and his body's features look strong;a complete contrast to his boyish face, he sports a neatly cut auburn hair, full lips and a polite voice. only one thing is off though; his black eyes, empty and void of any emotion. he straightened up and pulled a chair for Akihiko, whose eyes went wide with surprise and shifted to confusion again in three seconds.

almost reluctantly, Akihiko sat down at the chair and the other man did the same, resuming his previous position, still and stiff, one might think that he is statue for the unnerving stillness of him.

"Rido Kurobara, what a nasty surprise. what does that old man want from me that he has to send _you_" Akihiko said, arms folded over his chest.

Rido's lip twitched, it must be the closest thing to a smile that his statuesque face could make. he answered in his polite manner, "pardon me for my intrusion, but this will not take long. i have a matter to discuss with the young master"

Akihiko's brows furrowed in a way that could rival Kamijou's as he responded " state your business and make it quick"

the smile grew wider but it now resembled a sneer more than a smile. Rido dug his hand to his pocket and pulled out a picture that he held up for Akihiko to see. the black eyes relished at the gasp of the older man before launching to an explanation.

"this young boy here is your lover Takahashi Misaki, younger brother of your bestfriend Takahiro, he is an Economics student of Mitsuhashi University and he works part time in a store three blocks from M university. he had been living with you for more than two years now and i've heard that he is a very good cook" Rido finished as he tucked the picture back to his pocket.

"what do you want with him, what does Misaki had to do with this?" Akihiko spoke through gritted teeth he could feel that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Rido stared straight at AKihiko and spoke politely again, "i am sure that you are aware that Fuyuhiko-sama does not approve of the relationship. we had tea a couple of days ago and he mentioned that Takahashi-san's existence had been very _troublesome_ for him." the black empty stare lowered a bit as he continued "anything that displeases my lord worries me." he added.

Akihiko felt cold sweat run along his temple. he knew of his father's disapproval but since that incident involving him nearly getting hit by a car, he had assumed that his fatehr had accepted Misaki. it seems like it wasn't so. the great novelist shifted his stare and began examining the oak table, he could hear his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

"so? what are you going to do about it?" Akihiko asked in a cold tone.

"Akihiko-sama, you are aware of what i can do. i have served your family all my life and so did my father and my grandfather and everyone else from my lineage. it is our duty to protect the Usami family from any enemy or ill that may come. anything that threatens the Usami family and thier name must not be allowed to exist." Rido cried in his polite manner.

Akihiko looked at him in disbelief. he couldn't imagine his father talking about Misaki with their most faithful servant. or should he say, _his father's_. he had known for a long time that Rido was his father's favorite servant, although servant was a degrading and misleading term to describe the Kurobara household. they can be more closely regarded as the Usami family's ninjas; they do all the dirty work for the Usami family, always working on the shadows. this greatly troubled the novelist, he knew for a fact that Rido can kill if he must, he knew that Rido have deep admiration for his father, he knew that Rido would do anything that was necessary to "get rid" of anything that may trouble his father. it was only due to his blood, of his being an Usami, that saved him from getting assassinated by this man here for he surely gives a lot of trouble to his father.

"be at peace my lord, i have no plans of hurting Takahashi as of the moment. that is why i came here to have a deal." Rido's eyes, though black and empty, was now glowing with anticipation. his plans are falling into place.

"no plans of hurting Misaki huh? so what will you do if i refuse? will you "get rid" or, should i say, "kill" my Misaki all because of an old man's irrational whim?" AKihiko, though fearing the possible response, frankly uttered his convictions out loud.

" we need not come to such horrible deeds Akihiko-sama, please hear out my proposal first. then we can assess if it wil come to such conclusions" rido said cooly.

"all right, fire away."akihiko said in a conrolled voice. he cannot let his fear surface.

Rido smiled, seems like everything went as planned and he was quite confident that the proposal he was about to make was something that Akihiko cannot refuse.

* * *

Sunday 12:45

Akihiko's eyes swept the overlarge manor that was home to lonely days and silent childhood. those memories of that faithful day weighing his every step. regret, fear, anger and confusion washing down on him.

_"we'll be alright, i can make this right then Misaki and I will be alright.i hope"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** ur probably thinking: _"waaaa????? thats all? after i waited for weeks thats all you have for us??????? argh d*** you!"or "so...??? what was the deal about? what was Rido's proposal??? tell us about the deal!!!!" _or maybe "_then? what will happen? update soon!!!please, i wanna know how Usagi-san can make it right!"_

....yeah, its not that long. although i was hoping that i can make it long so as to make ur wait worth it.. but...im so sorry...please dont burn me, im trying my best here...u know how academics can really drain ur creative juices right? i fervently hope that you can understand my situation.

and yes i know, i made the ninja part there to make it sound like the Usami family is a very old one, a descendant of the feudal lords, oh well, they really do play the part of "feudal lords" and hey, they're damn rich too. just let our imagination work..hehehe^ ^

yr comments and reviews and syggestions and violent reactions will be humble accepted...so please send them in-.-

have a junjou day minna san!

[listening to Given Up]


	8. Brown Thoughts

**Author's note**: after a few weeks of signing in and out, of adding and editing a few parts, of braiding words together. finally, this chapter is finished. im so sorry for the delay, i know it took a lot of time. i'll save the excuse at the last part. anyway, this is chapter 8, please continue reading and i do hope u enjoy it. i'm trying to make it less confusing and i do hope too that this work of mine is good enough for you, my dear , i would like to thank (again) those who read and reviewed my last chapters. im very grateful of your attention.

this is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 9:39

_" if you're tired then leave!" a large figure shoved me out the door…I expected to land on my butt but there seemed to be no ground below me….I am falling…..I snatched a glance at the closing door and regretted it….it was worse than the pitch black abyss I'm falling into…"_

"THUD"

Misaki heard the dull thump of his shoulder blade and his pelvis as they made contact with the cold, hard, concrete floor. He had fallen from a couch and the thick, slightly wet blanket that had him in a human buritto cushioned his fall. Still, it was painful, the boy grunted as he sat up and rubbed the sore parts. That was when he realized that he is in an unfamiliar place. _"Where the heck am I_?" nervously, he cocked his head back and forth the tiny apartment(tiny, in comparison to Usagi's humongous one). He forgot how he got there, but that wasn't surprising since he could hardly remember anything since leaving Akihiko's place. He was vaguely aware though that he met one of M uni's literature teachers last night, so he was probably at his place, for reasons he had already forgotten, he didn't care anyway.

The brunette's eyes swept the place with no real interest until his eyes rested on the door that seemed to be the main one. He half expected Akihiko to burst from the door and drag him back to their penthouse. Just then, the image shifted to in his mind's eye; what was beyond the door wasn't Usagi-san alone, there was another guy with him, one with auburn hair, and they were kissing passionately.

An audible groan resounded, Misaki hugged his knees and buried his face between them, eyes shut, teeth gritted. "no stop… that was just a dream, I'm in a dream, this is just a dream, nothing like that ever happened, no picture exists and I'm at Usagi-san's bed" he hugged himself tighter, feeling the damp blanket and the searing pain in his chest. And he knew he's not in a dream, it's reality. He could definitely feel the throb of his sore muscles, the cold, slightly damp clothes that clung to his lithe body, the hard floor beneath him. "_wait, why am I damp?_" he wondered and like an answer, he sneezed. He rubbed his nose, sniffed then shivered. "_oh yeah…I think it rained last night_" he thought, fragments of the events last night presenting themselves to him. He knew he'd get sick if he didn't take a shower and change his clothes, but he didn't care. He just sat there, hugging himself, as though hugging could prevent his being from falling apart. You could clearly see it in the boy's figure, he doesn't give a damn as to what happens to him now, he didn't care that he is in an unfamiliar place, he had no plans, no direction, no path. He sat there willing himself to wither away so the pain wrapped in his chest and that hateful feeling of loneliness will let him rest.

Sunday 11:43

The figure sitting on the floor could no longer feel his butt and his legs, he's sweating profusely despite his shivers, his clothes felt cold and clammy against his skin, his arms felt like lead and his head weighed a hundred tons. Misaki hadn't moved for hours and he still doesn't plan to. But three heavy knocks awakened him from his semiconscious state. Three heavy raspy knocks on the mahogany door, as if the person knocking had his fist clenched and had it brought down hard on the wood.

Misaki got up, feeling pins and needles on his legs as blood rushed in them freely, he shuffled towards the door without any real intentions; it was just a reflex response. He was a few paces from the door when it suddenly opened with so much force that it hit the adjacent wall with a deafening "bang!", it missed Misaki's nose by a few millimeters.

After recovering from the shock, Misaki focused his gaze on the door's attacker. It was a boy around his age or maybe younger, he wore a familiar uniform and he's carrying a large bag and a leather one. The boy had light brown hair, dark eyes and a murderous expression. Something was definitely wrong here and the boy's glare made Misaki take a few steps back. _" who is this boy? Why did he attack the door, why is he looking at me like that?"_ Misaki asked himself incredulously.

Just then Miyagi burst out of another door, panic, worry and fear made his face almost comical. Misaki stared in confusion as Miyagi suddenly halted, he now looked like a deer caught in headlights. He shifted his gaze on the mysterious boy, his confused brain trying to come up with a feasible explanation for Miyagi's beyond startled expression and the boy's hurt face."_ Wait? Hurt?he looked…betrayed"_. Misaki thought, feeling a slight thug in his heartstrings as he saw a mirror of his own feelings on the boy's features.

"M---mi--ya--gi...omae wa..---" the boy's voice came out as though he was choking on something.

Misaki could only stare as the mysterious boy raised his right arm, the one carrying the leather bag, raised it high in the air, pulling his entire arm back. Misaki didn't even have time to blink as the boy swung his arm towards Miyagi, with the speed, accuracy and strength of a discus thrower in Olympics. It hit Miyagi square in the face with a sickening crunch and a few milliseconds later, he crumpled unconscious on the floor. The room was very quite, only the leather bag thrower's heavy breathing and a strange gagging noise could be heard. Misaki turned to look at the boy and was stunned(yet again) to see torrents of tears running down the boy's eyes. The boy at the door threw one sharp glare at Misaki before turning on his heel and running off.

Misaki was yet to get over the shock but he got this feeling that he should run after the boy, the look on the boy's face was still etched in his murky mind. With one last glance at the unconscious Miyagi, he rushed towards the door and sprinted after the boy, dropping the blanket on the corridor, not really thinking of what he'd do or say when he catch the boy.

After a few minutes, Misaki found him, outside the apartment building, walking towards the pedestrian lane. the boy wasn't running anymore, he was more like dragging himself to walk and Misaki walked a little bit faster, with outstretched hand only 2 feet from the boy. misaki's relief was momentarily though, he heard a very loud honk, he turned his head towards it and saw, to his horror, a motorcycle just a few hands away from the boy. With renewed panic, Misaki closed the gap between him and the boy then grabbed him just in time to save him from a sure set of broken bones and pain.(deja vu?)

"oi! watch where you're going stupid!" cried the man as he slowed down a little to look at the two boys that he almost hit. cursing some more, he sped off again. Misaki, though, paid no heed of him. he barely even heard the angry curses and retort of the man on the motorcycle.

Breathing heavily, heart thumping loudly in his ears and hands shaking, Misaki shook the boy furiously. "What the fuck is your problem?! Weren't you looking at where your going? You could have been killed!" Misaki shouted at the boy. The tear-stained boy looked back at him angrily and yanked his hands away. "don't touch me leech!nobody asked you to save me!" the boy shouted angrily back. "why don't you just go back to that cheater!"

Misaki stopped cold with the word "cheater", the word induced a brief flash of image, that all too familiar image that guaranteed his heartbreak. and without really thinking of his response, he slapped the boy's face with all the strength he could muster.

* * *

Sunday 22:45

"damn that idiot!" a brown haired man cursed whilst banging his fist at the bathroom wall. he was naked inside his tiny shower room, trying to quench the flame that his black-haired lover started. "argh! damn that stupid hospital too, and that sempai!!" another heavy fist landed on the much abused bathroom wall ,had it been able to talk, it would be whining in pain by now.

but the one whose whining isn't the wall, but the man pounding on it. he could still feel the flush of his skin despite the icy cold droplets of water that attacked his bare flesh. giving up on letting the wall have his anger, he turned his back on it, leaned, then slid down to the even colder white- tiled bathroom floor. he grabbed a fistful of hair and started brewing strings of profanity again.

so, why is this accomplished university literature teacher sitting naked in the bathroom floor trying to get hypothermia? answer: "that damn Nowaki!!" the man lifted his head up, staring at the shower head. more like glaring actually. the cause of all this drama at the bathroom had left the apartment about 30 minutes ago for an "emergency call" from the hospital. it would have been forgiven any day but tonight was a special one(for both Nowaki and Hiroki since the latter accepted that it IS special). it had been 2 weeks since the two of them ate dinner together. they might be living under the same roof but they are both hard-working responsible adult males that have jobs to take care of. and they are very _passionate_ with these jobs, that made their free time with each other sparse, what with Hiroki's upcoming exams and Nowaki's recent promotion that landed him to more demanding phone calls and tight schedules. a dinner together was something they squeezed through tonight's schedule. but, as fate would have it, this one was ruined by one hospital call, and the call was very timely indeed, had the call been a video call, Nowaki's sempai would have witnessed a flush faced Hiroki, half naked under Nowaki's sweaty one (you get the picture).

that was 30 minutes ago and Hiroki was still not over it. "why am i getting so worked up about it, its his duty....i should have known...he has responsibilities....but...." Hiroki sighed in defeat, "i feel like he's neglecting us now, like his job is much more important than us....than--" his glare at the shower room softened as his hanging sentence was continued in his thoughts "--_me_". a painful twinge, a drop of tear, a clench of fist and a bit of tongue. he wouldn't, couldn't say that aloud. he knew they've been together for years now, they'd had a rough time together too, specially that time when Nowaki flew to America, but all those have been solved and all the others that came after it. this one though, is a _bit_ more rough. its not just distance that's building a barrier against them, not only lack of time for each other, but something more. it's like they're growing apart, like they're together but they're not. it's like Nowaki sleeps beside him but their dreams are worlds apart. _it's like they're falling out of love._

that sentence did it. as soon as it crossed Hiroki's mind, he stopped his wallowing and stood up, trying to clear his head of that dangerous thought. he walked out of the shower room in daze. dressed himself up in daze too and lay on the couch. the TV was still on, he forgot to turn it off when he went inside the bathroom. Hiroki reached for his phone and started to type a message for Nowaki, he was about to send it when he's ego kicked in. as anyone can guess now, he refused to send it and just threw his phone on the square pillows, thinking about stuff like "_i'm not his wife_", "_im not that affected_" and that sort.

just then, there was a knock on the door. instantly Hiroki was on his feet, charging towards the door, almost stumbling in his haste. he already had his hand on the doorknob when he halted. _"wait, why am i so excited...i mean...it can't be Nowaki, why would he knock when he can just open it"_ the euphoric mood evaporated. Hiroki opened the door a fraction of an inch, wondering who would visit him in such an hour.

"who's there?" Hiroki asked lazily.

"......hi---hiroki..." a husky voice answered, the person on the other side breathed out his name, it was almost inaudible.

Hiroki's eyes widened with shock and worry when he realized who the person is. he quickly pulled the door open and--- "ungh..." the person embraced him in a death grip. Hiroki was too stunned to react at once, too stunned to see a silhoutte standing a few feet from them, still too stunned to take notice of the flight of that silhouette that was suppose to be the most familiar person to him.

instead, he slid his arms underneath the man and placed it on his chest, with one great shove Hiroki pushed him off, steadying him for he was shaking uncontrollably. he would recognize that husky voice anywhere, he would know that face anywhere, but, he would never, not in all their time of knowing each other, ever know the agony etched on the other man's face. it was appalling, never had he seen his friend like this and he will surely not forgot about it as well. bracing himself for the worse, he gathered enough courage to ask--

"what happened, Akihiko?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: probably ur line of thought would be _"oh yeah, we want to know too,WHAT HAPPENED??? Where's the next part? u always torture us!"_ or _"after a few weeks that's all u've got for us? what the f! its not even worth the wait, write more. NOW"_ or _"whoa, Misaki slapped shinobu! why are you making them fight baka!!"_or the ever condescending _"huh, what just happened,im confused"_ (hopefully no one got a thought like that)

so, here's my excuse: ive been really busy, as in define busy and it'll be ME. academics and my work are dragging me, draining the last bits of my sanity so nothing is left for imagination to function. im really am sorry for not being able to update sooner. i hope u can forgive me T^T

i didnt have enough time to edit this one so please, if your going to say that i had a lot of errors, do send a pm of them. i know its kind of demanding but really, i want to improve for you guys, and its really hard to scrutinize a work thinking that it is perfect-_-

if ur itching to kill me because of late updates and bad story plot, i have good news; u won't have to. acads and work will kill me in a matter of days(if this continues).

anyway, big THANKS for you who had reached this part. im so overwhelmed with ur support and interest to keep reading this story. i hope u continue doing so^ ^ thank you so much....i love you all guys*teary eyed*

have a Junjou day minna-san!!

[listening to New Divide]


	9. Minor Instances

**Author's note**: Finally, the sign I had been waiting for came ^ ^ so I'm posting these chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long dear readers, my excuses(and there are a lot of them) will be at the end of every chapter as always. I must thank all those that reviewed and added this to their story alerts and favorites. I love you all. I hope I have not disappointed your long time of waiting. Again, thank you. Without further ramble, here's chapter 9^ ^

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

* * *

Saturday 20:35

"Yare yare....what're you up to now Isaka-sensei? My writer has a manuscript due tomorrow and your damn well aware of that!" an angry burning red haired woman's shrilly voice carried out in the office. The man in front of her just smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"It's just some kind of a celebration..come on Aikawa, this happens only once in a while.."

And why are we celebrating ex--" Aikawa's question was cut short when large hands shoved a bottle of wine at her face.

"Usami-sensei!! come here, I saved this drink just for you-oh!" the manager hurriedly went pass her towards a silver-haired guy and before Aikawa can protest further, the office was full of loud cheers, whoops, laughter, tinkling of bottles, confetti (don't know where _that_ came from), flushed faces and the sickeningly sweet aroma of alcohol.

The editor was in no mood to celebrate something she doesn't know, let alone join in the tumult of the drunk office mates so she invited herself outside, onto the main entrance and out into the road. She looked back at the publishing building and was quite sure that she even heard the party going on in one of their offices before heading out home. Even though it's a Sunday tomorrow, she has lots to take care of .

That's what being Aikawa Eri of Marukawa publishing means.

_________________*fast forward^ ^*_____________________________

"tap tap tap tap"

Impatient heels meet tan-tiled floor. Inside Rinei Cafe, a red-haired, rather pretty lady sits alone; few crisp manuscript laid put unevenly, a once-steaming cup of half-empty cafe macchiato and a pen littered the glass table in front of the lady whose glaring daggers at the innocent passers by.

A nerve is currently working on her temple, it had been such a bad day: first, she woke up late and found out that the publishers needed the manuscript ASAP today; next was the fiasco she created in her room when she slipped on her own cellphone which found it's way on the floor, right next to her slippers; after that was the unfortunate running out of shampoo (she had forgotten to shop yesterday because of being too irritated at Isaka);then she almost forgot the precious cream puff's for her writer's boy (a.k.a. bribe, just in case she'll need him for persuading the stubborn man) and had to double back up to her room; then as she was racing towards her writer's house for the manuscript, she bumped into a strange familiar looking kid with black hair and black eyes right outside Akihiko's place, causing her to nearly drop the precious sweets for her writer's boy; and of course, getting the manuscript from the great lord Usami Akihiko was not (and never will be) an easy feat.

She eventually got pass all those extremely energy-draining, patience-testing pesky unfortunates. Aikawa visibly sighed, losing the devil look she had earlier as she started to worry about where a certain boy is, and Akihiko's call for help doesn't make it any better as well.

What she is currently worrying about is the whereabouts of Takahashi Misaki a.k.a. poor/fortunate/loved uke of the great/pervert Akihiko-sama.

How did she know that the two were lovers? Well, aside from the obvious which is her being Akihiko's editor ( yes, she edits the BL novels too, and even if she didn't, she would still have bought them) she was also one of the couple's close friend (if you consider Aikawa's peaceful-quite-conveniently-timed trips to the writer's house), she'd known them long enough to know that interrupting an intimate session once in a while is a normal situation to run into.

And now, it looks as though for the first time in history, something quite unbelievable is happening: those two got into a fight. What's really bothering her is the nagging feeling that its not just one of the usual banters lovers occasionally had, no this was different, call it a woman's intuition or whatever, she knew she was right and she knew that she had to find Misaki. Fast.

She looked at her wristwatch again, glaring silently as the minute hand struck 13:35. Aron was 15 minutes late. Her underling wasn't usually this tardy but she was really getting impatient and as she was about to explode, she heard a rather loud revving of a motorcycle outside across the street.

She sighed inwardly, then furrowed her brows. The idiot had parked at the Meiji Pharmacy: the adjacent shop.

"Grrr.... Aron-kun! I'm over here!"

A guy sporting murky brown eyes took his helmet off and looked around, shaking his hazelnut hair, a tad embarrassed. He then quickly crossed the road and stood in front the dangerous-looking fuming Aikawa.

"Your late!" She cried through gritted teeth while the other party foolishly scratched his chin.

"Gomen ne Aikawa-san, I kinda got caught in the park...You see, I heard a man punch another one square in the face! I was so shocked I mingled with the crowd to try and --"

"Enough! You should be ashamed of yourself, gossiping like that! Now deliver these manuscript to the publishing office before I lose the remaining patience that I have!" she said, shoving the manuscript to the guy's chest.

"Whoa, chill madame. It's too early to get so worked up, no need to shout at me" Aron replied, grinning like a cat.

"Haaaa...well, sorry for that, but I really need to get going and you really need to deliver that now." Aikawa packed her things when she was politely stopped by Aron.

"Awww...come on chika, where'r you headed? maybe I could give you a lift?"

Aikawa considered this for a moment then shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm actually not really sure where to go yet"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Ah well, I was actually looking for Misaki-kun.." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Misaki-kun? You mean the cute kiddo who sometimes comes around the office to help?"

"Yeah"

"Work-related again Huh?" he smirked

"You could say that"

"Hmmm.... now that you mentioned it, I think I saw him while I'm on my way here..." fingers stroking his chin.

"What did you say?! Where? When? Tell me exactly where you saw him!" Aikawa said, getting back to her hyper-mode.

"Oh...lemme see... well you know this place near the park with the intersection? I think that was him who pulled a boy that I nearly hit--"

"What?! You nearly run over a boy?? What kind of motorist are you?!" intercepted Aikawa.

"Relax ok, I told you Misaki pulled him out of the way" he replied cooly.

"Argh...Whatever..Just take me there at the exact same spot. NOW." she said whilst dragging the guy back to his motorbike.

"Yes yes I get it ma'am, no need to drag me to my own bike" he mumbled, getting on the bike with Aikawa behind him.

* * *

Sunday 13:47

"_I refuse to live without him and nothing you do will change that fact, Father"_

Voice like whiplash, chilling, grating, unforgiving, adamant. Not the one you would expect your youngest son to use on you. But he did, Akihiko's stoical posture and unfriendly eyes lingered on his old man's mind, the mental image sent ripples of emotions to Fuyuhiko's heart that even he had difficulty in concealing them.

Slowly, he sat back down to his executive chair, gripping the edges until his knuckles turned white. His eyes still transfixed at the door where his son, Akihiko, exited just a few minutes ago. He relaxed his grip and shifted his gaze to the heaps of papers and documents on top of his desk at his make-shift office, he proceeded to fixing them though his thoughts are far away from work. Akihiko's angry surprise visit totally threw the calm and collected man out of focus.

"_Father, I have stated again and again that I can't live without Misaki, so stop trying to separate us. I can't believe you would even use your dog for this matter"_

Fuyuhiko rubbed his temples. He had no idea, not an inkling of what he had done to deserve such outburst from his son. Had he not realized that Akihiko _literally_ cannot live without Misaki? Had he not, though indirectly, _accepted_, Misaki?

That episode where his son almost got run over awakened him, the way that lad so _naturally_ hit Akihiko, the way that lad so _casually_ yelled at his son for being such a jerk. Misaki's ways surprised and enlightened him in ways he never thought possible.

He had always thought of Akihiko as someone very special, unique that no one can quite treat him like a normal person. Growing up as an Usami worsened this. Akihiko would never be normal in any way he think of, he is beyond normal. Takahashi on the other hand is every bit as mediocre as everyone else.

"_But...no. That's incorrect. He is not normal. He's living with Akihiko for one_,_ that's not what normal people do_" as if catching his mistake, he reiterated himself. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples again he continued on musing.

_"I cant believe you would even use your dog for this matter"_

Fuyuhiko's eyes snapped open, hand flying to a button on his desk phone.

_Dog_

There's only one person in the world who'd be labeled as an animal by his beloved son, although he would never use that term to describe his youngest, most skilled, most loyal servant--

"Fuyuhiko-sama" the other line picked up.

.....

"Shall we have tea, Rido?"

* * *

Sunday 12:26

Dark eyes scout the red sports car the stopped in front of a bungalow, a smirk appearing at the side of his mouth. Using a forefinger, the man watching the two men disappear inside the house, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and silently stalked out of the room.

"Oh dear brother, aren't you in trouble"

* * *

Sunday 22:34

"Aww….Gomen ne Kusama-kun…I didn't intend to disturb your night but Aisha-chan here won't stop crying. I panicked and called you in a hurry, I didn't know that she just wanted a hug"

The white-robed man had his hands clasped together as if in prayer, continuously apologizing to the black-haired tall man in front of him (it's sincerity was doubtful though, with that smirk of his).

"I'll handle them tonight; you can go back to your apartment. You're man must be lonely. I'm really sorry" he continued, winking at the other and giving him a friendly push out the hospital.

Nowaki just scratched his head smiled his usual goofy smile before voicing out a gratitude and dismissing his apology with a quick " Iie senpai, it's ok. Ja ne!"

The older man watched the other run swiftly. Man, he must have interrupted something earlier, with Nowaki's hoarse voice and a distinctive moan somewhere in the background when he called him earlier. He really wasn't in a panic; he was just messing with Nowaki.

Shoving his hands at his robe's side pockets, he went inside the kid's room. Pulling a nearby chair, he sat down on it and watched his sleeping cherubs. Really, kids are amazing.

He stretched out his hands and got ready for his graveyard shift. Good thing the rest of the kids are on their way to recovery, only a couple had gone down with a flu. He looked at his clipboard, not really paying much attention since he had memorized it.

"2 teaspoons of decongestant and guafenesin 2 hours from now" he sighed happily, the drugs have decreased, his little angels are healing.

He placed the clipboard back at a table before taking a double look. A cell phone was sitting beside the vase. Gingerly, he picked it up, wondering who would have left it. After a moment of gazing at the metallic cover and the display image, he knew who owns it. Not an hour had passed when said owner came back to the hospital. Nursing a bump at the left side of his head and what looked like hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, senpai. I forgot my phone." the tall black haired man smiled at him. He gave the phone to the other man and commented on his state. Nowaki said he bumped on a post on his way, as if it's natural to bump on posts along the road.

Too taken aback by what the other med student said, he was slow to react and was only able to watch puzzled as his med partner walked out the hospital again.

He scratched his head as he resumed his previous post beside the kids' beds. Wondering out loud, he crossed his arms and leaned on the chair

"Something's wrong with that smile"

* * *

**A/N: **maybe your asking _"what happened to Nowaki? did he really bumped on a post?" _or "_who was that man watching akihiko and rido? you introduced another character again?!" _or _"what does Fuyuhiko want with Rido? and if he wasnt involved then who planned all that?" _or _" the heck?! that's all??????"_

i hope your line of thought doesnt include the last one T.T

i'm sorry if it took so long. actually, i've finished this one at exactly 22:34 September 25, 2009. i just posted it now because i was waiting for a sign.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i really do T_T

have a Junjou day minna-san

[listening to Breaking the Habit]


	10. Knock

**Author's note**: Finally, the sign I had been waiting for came ^ ^ so I'm posting these chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long dear readers, my excuses(and there are a lot of them) will be at the end of every chapter as always. I must thank all those that reviewed and added this to their story alerts and favorites. I love you all. I hope I have not disappointed your long time of waiting. Again, thank you. Without further ramble, here's chapter 10^ ^

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

* * *

Sunday 13:05

There's a smell drifting somewhere. He tried to move his arms but the phantom limbs weren't cooperating.

Feebly, he strained to see something from the black background but failed miserably. It was too dark, not even a shaft light to know where he is or locate that smell.

Giving up on his visual sense, he focused his mind on the waft of smell that assailed his olfactory nerves.

"……oden?"

He finally named what the smell was. But it only confused his muddled mind.

_"Why would I smell oden here, wherever in god's name am I?"_

Then, after a while, he realized that there's something else besides the darkness that engulfed him and the aroma of oden. His skin, above his eyebrow, feels a bit cold. Like something damp was grazing it.

_"Oh k.. This is weird. What the heck is happening to me?!"_

Collecting his almost non-existent thoughts, the man struggled to remember what happened earlier, any indication of anything that might explain his current situation.

He found none.

_"Oh damn...oh damn…oh damn…oh damn…"_

A rising panic engulfed his whole being; he suddenly felt frightened….and lonely.

_"Shinobu's gonna kill me if I stayed here"_

A splash of recognition.

Shinobu.

He was supposed to fetch him from the school trip.

_"Shit! He'd get mad if I'm late!"_

Now the panic escalated to full scale dread and alarm. Suddenly, the prospect of being alone in this dark place, with only his skin and nose working, seems not that frightening anymore. Shinobu's angry and possibly hurt face is worse than any deep abyss.

That's when the voices started to whisper.

_"He's pale….."_

_"Well…you did throw…..leather..."_

_"….was angry…..lost..."_

_"He'll wake……ner or later…."_

Realizing that his hearing wasn't lost yet was some sort of comfort but it didn't help that he barely caught what was being said around him.

He struggled to hear more. More of one of the voices. It sounded just like his lover and he cherished the thought. It made it feel like he was somewhere close by. He wanted to hear him speak more, it somehow soothes his being, warms his heart.

_"mn…..why….wake up already…"_

_Miyagi….I love you…"_

It was a soft whisper, much louder than the rest of the voices that he heard. It was accompanied with a warm waft of air somewhere near his right ear.

"I love you too…"

The answer was almost a reflex, a habit. He felt soft lips over his own and with that came comprehension.

The darkness was his own. He was looking at the back of his eyelids.

Carefully, Miyagi lifted his heavy eyelids and peeked beneath his lashes. Sure enough he saw Shinobu's face close to his own, their breaths mingling, lips still touching. He hastily closed his eyes again and faked sleep. The feeling of his lover's warm face and moist lips on his own was too good to ruin and besides, the last thing he remembered before he passed out (now that he remembered it) was Shinobu throwing his bag on him. His _heavy_ bag on him. He knew he'd be in trouble when the younger boy realizes he's awake and Miyagi's in no mood to fight right now.

Why did his lover had the sudden urge to murder him?

(Scenes on Miyagi's head chibi mode) went out to buy food last night→ found a student at the park→ rained suddenly→ took the student with him→ allowed the student to stay at his home→ fell asleep→ woke up late→ faced angry Shinobu→ got hit by his bag. Not only was he late but he also had a boy around Shinobu's age at his apartment. Knowing Shinobu who acts on impulse, he must have gotten the wrong idea. So Miyagi's welcoming any excuse to delay their talk until Shinobu had cooled. These sweet acts might just be a façade since his lover thinks he's unconscious.

Slowly, their lips parted and Miyagi had to rein in the urge to grab the boy and kiss him again. Shinobu's hand continued wiping Miyagi's forehead with a damp cloth while the other one is securely interlaced with Miyagi's hand.

Miyagi braved another peek and was grateful that Shinobu laid his brown head on his chest and it seems like he had his eyes closed too.

_"I wonder how long I've been…"_

His thoughts were cut short by a familiar voice.

"ano…Shinobu-kun…where are the eggs?"

Misaki-kun. So he was the one preparing the oden. The inquiring voice continued.

"Shinobu-kun?"

Miyagi heard footsteps that stopped somewhere up ahead. After that he felt a vibration in his chest as Shinobu answered the other boy while still resting at his chest.

"At the drawer…second drawer"

"Ok thanks"

A pair of retreating footsteps. He closed his eyes again and relished at the feeling of the warm mass which was Shinobu's head.

Miyagi just laid there contentedly, wondering to himself. It looks like his lover and that boy is in good terms, he didn't know how that had happened but if that's the case then Misaki must have explained the situation, otherwise he wouldn't be cooking in his apartment now. How he did that in a way that involved a listening Shinobu is a mystery to the sensei, he must have the gift of the gab to be able to convince an angry Shinobu, or maybe he got some super powers. Either way, Miyagi's relieved that Shinobu's not in the worst mood now. The older man felt a little comfort from that thought and without thinking, gently pats Shinobu's head with his free hand.

Shinobu's head snapped up at the contact. Surprised eyes met his as his lover stared down at him.

"Miya— hmp!"

Miyagi had pulled down Shinobu's head on him and had the uke's lips locked on his own. He held him tightly, quite uncertain if he'd pull out and start ranting on him or just allow Miyagi to kiss him. Nope the choice was not Shinobu's.

Expertly, Miyagi stuck his tongue inside Shinobu's mouth, coaxing the smaller tongue to play with him. Shinobu, in reply, did not back down from the tongue battle and responded with heated passion, that until—

"TAP"

The sound of metal hitting the floor jolted them from their own worlds back to the world where everyone else is. Miyagi looked warily at the blush working its way on the boy's cheeks as he witnessed one of his professors sucking face with a boy younger than him.

Misaki was carrying a tray of food, eyes still wide with surprise, a solitary spoon lying not far from his feet.

Miyagi quickly got up and pushed a sullen-looking Shinobu. Not that he's ashamed of their relationship but being seen like that by a student is not going to help him in the ethics community. He's not supposed to have a relationship with a student, let alone a guy student.

He stood up, scratched his head and searched for something to twiddle his thumbs with while trying to disentangle Shinobu's fingers from his own and trying to explain to his student.

"Ah. Misaki-kun! I see you're preparing a meal. Thank you for your kindness.. Ano..What you saw earlier was—"

"Go-gomen sensei! I understand!. Ahm…I-I'll just place these to the table..ahehe..oh wait, the table's over there! Ahe—he..ah just continue with what your doing! I'll—ah--I'm sorry for intruding!"

With that, Miyagi and Shinobu were left alone by a flustered Misaki who hurried out the door after placing the tray of food on the table.

"That was…unexpected" the still bewildered Miyagi uttered in a state of confusion. The hand that was still on his tugged at him gently, so he turned to look at his lover, still seated at the cushion he was sleeping on previously. Miyagi's eyes twitched with fear as he was met with dark looks from Shinobu.

_"Oh damn…what did I do now?" _he thought desperately

"You were going to deny us weren't you?!" hurt and accusation evident in the boy's tone.

"N-no! Of course not! why would I?" the older man hastily defended. Perhaps too hasty.

Shinobu's answer was a glower that had Miyagi wish he'd never opened his eyes again. Then the glower softened a little, the orbs gained a more glistening quality. Miyagi's eyes widened. No, he did not make Shinobu cry again did he?

"H-hey..Shinobu--"

The boy bit his trembling lips and made a move to leave Miyagi. But Miyagi refused to let go of his hand, instead he pulled him into a tight hug.

Smelling Shinobu's shampoo, with his hands gripping tightly at his lover's back, Miyagi sighed deeply. How could he have forgotten how sensitive the boy was? Two strikes in one day? He must be really really cruel to do that to the boy who did nothing but love him. And he felt really bad about it. That dark abyss he was in earlier really was nothing compared to Shinobu's hurt face, of knowing that he was the reason of it.

The older man didn't like the way his chest would tighten just by seeing the boy make that gonna-cry face. He didn't like the way his brows will automatically copy Hiroki's trademark brows. He didn' t like the idea that Shinobu is sad or mad or whatever unpleasant thing he's feeling no matter who caused it (although he was quite sure that 90% of it is because of him).

He could clearly feel the stiffness of the lithe body he was hugging tightly. Like it was torn between deciding whether to melt in his embrace or pull out of it. Inhaling deeply and collecting his thoughts, Miyagi searched for words that can soothe his lover. He's not very good at this sort of thing, if anything, Miyagi thinks he's better in showing how he felt rather than saying it out loud, specially when this lover of his makes him lose his coolness and he totally forgets how to construct a proper sentence.

"Shinobu-chin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I would never deny what we have" Miyagi said gently, still clasping the boy tightly, no longer caring about the other person who might come inside the apartment, the only one that matters is the boy he is holding right now. He tightened his hold on Shinobu's waist while his other hand grasps the back of his lover's head, forcing the boy to lay his head under Miyagi's chin. He felt small hands put pressure on his chest, trying to push him away. Somehow that hurt, a little, or maybe more.

"Liar! If you weren't going to deny us then what were you going to say to him!" Shinobu's voice was muffled a little, breaking at some point. Miyagi then felt warm liquid on his shirt. _Shit, his crying. _There came that familiar dreaded feeling, it was a shapeless mass, unpleasant. It's like a hot blade lacerating through his chest, then spreading that hateful fire within him, making him grit his teeth and breathe harder. It hurts.

The boy continued to defy him, trying with all his might to push him off but the sensei is, as expected, a lot stronger than him. Miyagi hated it, the struggle, the rejection. It hurts him more than harsh words,more than indifferent demeanor, more than anything else (more than the leather bag). He run his hands through the boy's hair, exhaling sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath. He tried to brush all those unpleasant feeling off by humor. Again.

"Shinobu, please. Stop it. Stop crying over every little thing, I thought you said you're a man"

"Shut up! Crying is very manly! Now let me go!"

"No way in hell"

"Let me go you stupid old--....man.." Shinobu's voice broke from sobbing, he was still trying to push Miyagi off. The unexpected sob distracted Miyagi the same moment that Shinobu heaved and used all his remaining strength to push at his lover's chest. The surprise and strength of it disentangled them but Miyagi was quick to act. In a flail of limbs, he had caught Shinobu's arm before his lover had even taken two steps back.

"Tch"

Miyagi caught the other arm as well and held the boy at less than an arm's length. He can feel a nerve working its way into his temple, making him grasped the boy's arms tighter. He was glaring now as well, glaring at Shinobu's defiant tear-stained face. _When will this boy understand?_

They we're both breathing hard. Shinobu tried to twist his arm out of the firm grasp but he only winced as it tightened.

"Listen closely you brat, I have no intention of denying us. Ever. I know I sometimes gave you the feeling that I'm gonna bail or something but that will never happen. I've only been in love to one person my whole life before you came and chased her off my mind and heart. And the way I'm feeling now, there's no chance that I'd ever want you out of my life."

Miyagi breathed deeply. His glare now softening at the speechless Shinobu, he had ceased his tears now.

"I love you. Only you. I don't know why your acting like I'm gonna leave you anytime when its the other way around. YOU could leave me anytime, all this destiny crap of yours might just be shortlived, you may not want to spend the rest of your life with me the way I do in a few years time, you may move on and realize that it was all just puberty hormones kicking in, you may pursue your career and find out that there's no place for an old man there. You could leave me anytime and still live with it. I can't"

All those pent up frustrations that were safely locked away at the back of his mind poured out. He didn't really know why he said all those but he was just grateful that he had taken it out of his system. At least the boy now know how he'd affected his life, and how he can affect it in the future.

Shinobu just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly ajar, tears dried now. Shinobu sucked in breath before he blinked a few times and said in a slow tone.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me"

Miyagi stared at Shinobu, relaxing his hold. He couldn't decide whether that was a statement or a question, he was rather having this weird feeling that his lover had not heard the rest of his words, but instead concentrated on that line.

Small fist balled up and crumpled his shirt.

"I wont forget that old man. You said I'd have to spend the rest of my life with you" triumph shining on those big orbs.

"Wha?! I never said that! Don't twist my words!" Miyagi challenged the boy with an imposing glare. But the boy didn't back down from the challenge, instead he leaned forward to kiss the bewildered lips of the older man.

They fell back down on the couch on a rather clumsy position, Miyagi lying on the couch with Shinobu on top of him straddling his waist, and Miyagi knew he's going to be sore after a while, but that didn't matter. Miyagi tentatively lapped at the boy's lower lip, seeking entrance as he allowed the body on top o him to settle all of its weight on him It was somehow comforting.

Forgetting the rest of the world, the two just lay there, kissing, touching, gasping, moaning, clasping. Through the lust filled gaze and pleasure wracking his body, Miyagi could feel the protest of his neck muscles as he lay there at an awkward position (for him) for God-knows how long. He's gonna have stiff neck afterwards.

"thud thud"

Someone's knocking on the effing door.

* * *

**A/N:**_"who's on the F***ing door?!"  
_

yes, I could practically hear you shouting that out, unfortunately, the next update about will be next year for the following reasons:

a.) I have to think where misaki should be^ ^

b.) I promised to complete it on someone's birthday^ ^

c.) I lost the inspiration of my writing so i'm stuck with finding a new one, care to help me out?^ ^

ta-dah!

For you who have reached this part and even bothered reading this, DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

I have been tackling mountains of readings and papers, heartless youkais (a.k.a. terror professors), monsters labeled "exams", traitors and not to mention my brothers who relishes on the thought that they ruin every single moment of my life.

so then, I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter and sorry, I don't do lemon (I can't, not yet, when I'm 18 I will XD)

thank you again for staying with me. please don't forget to leave a review T.T, it's how a gauge your reaction to my story.

Have a junjou day minna san!

[listening to My December]


	11. Bestfriend

**Author's note**: Finally, the sign I had been waiting for came ^ ^ so I'm posting these chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long dear readers, my excuses(and there are a lot of them) will be at the end of every chapter as always. I must thank all those that reviewed and added this to their story alerts and favorites. I love you all. I hope I have not disappointed your long time of waiting. Again, thank you. Without further ramble, here's chapter 11^ ^

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

* * *

Sunday XX:XX

_"ahhh....haa....haa...."_

Heavy breathing.

_"haa....ahhh...haaa...."_

Sweat glistening.

_"uhn......ahh.......hnnn"_

Ropes clasping limp wrists.

_"hnn.....ah...haaa.._"

"--sa....sama..p--please... ahhh....."

Glazed over black eyes, sweat dripping from his dark hair and saliva on his chin. The muscles of the naked figure writhing on the ground glistened from sweat, reflecting from the solitary lamp shade at the corner. Another figure stood in front of him, clad in coat and tie, watched him with cold eyes.

"You have defied me" the powerful voice shook the figure on the ground.

"..---sa-sama...ahhhh... fo--forgive me... ple--please..haaaa..." the answering voice was too breathy it could not pass for a whisper.

The man with the cold voice slowly squats in front of the one on the ground. His big hands reached out to hold the shoulders of the other one, gently lifting him in a sitting position. The large hands traveled down the shoulders to the bound hands, gently loosening the ties.

"mas...master... plea--please.."

One hand came up and touch a sweaty cheek, brushing off the sweaty bangs that stuck to it. The naked man nuzzled on the hand on his cheeks, letting out a sigh. The man in front of him slowly decreased the gap between their faces and whispered to his ear.

"Rido, you have to be punished"

Rido's shudder was pronounced as a tongue licked his earlobe and caught it between teeth. The hand that took away the ropes binding him descended between his thighs. With slow deliberation, the hand wrapped, and with equal rigor, squeezed.

"ahhhh!......"

The younger man's moans filled the dark room. His rasping breath getting caught now and again. The hand continued pumping pleasure that brought agony as well, Rido knew he won't be allowed to come.

Suddenly, the hand stopped and retreated. Rido tried to clear his hazy eyes to watch his master stand up. He heard the rustle of cloth and a zipper being pulled down. He looked up at his master's eyes, no longer cold, but lust-filled instead.

"Repent"

* * *

Monday 01:24

The night was still, as peaceful as any autumn night in Japan could be. The silence inside the apartment was only broken by the steady ticking of a clock somewhere and the babble of a television showing some random commercial in a corner, completely ignored by the two men sitting across one another, a small table between them.

One of them had silver bangs covering bloodshot eyes, hands clasped in front of his nose with his elbow resting on his knees. His breathing is shallow; the cup of tea in front of him untouched. His shoulders are slumping a bit, as if it was carrying some sort of heavy load. He is the unmistakable picture of a deeply troubled man.

The man across, on the other hand, showed only surprise, no, it was beyond surprise. He was shocked. His right arm holding the cup of tea is hanging in mid air while his other arm hangs limply at his side; eyes bulging wide and mouth gaping at the stunning revelation of his childhood friend.

"Ta-takahashi Misaki?"

The professor's mind automatically shuffled through his inner library, stopping in front of a little shelf entitled "students" and in about 0.03 second, he had located one entry named "Takahashi Misaki". Immediately, the student's features and grades flashed before his ever-quick mind.

"You were screwing with one of my students?!" Hiroki's voice was laced with accusation and disbelief. Akihiko just held his gaze, not bothering to answer the rhetoric question. Unbeknownst to Akihiko, Hiroki is having an internal turmoil.

Hiroki couldn't believe it. Sure enough he knew that there was someone in Akihiko's life, someone that's making him happy, someone that's reciprocating his love. He just never thought to ask who it is; it was enough for Hiroki to know that his bestfriend had finally found happiness after a decade of suppressed unrequited love. Aside from that, whenever they do get together, they mostly talk about books and other stuff, stuff that doesn't include their sex lives. His musings shed another light, particularly on Akihiko's past love and his current lover's name.

"Takahashi"

The professor's eyes, if possible, bulged wider.

"This lover of yours, he…he is not related to Takahiro isn't he?" _Please tell me that he isn't!_ Hiroki fervently hope that he had made a mistake, there are a lot of Takahashis in Japan anyway, right? Right?

"In fact, he is. He's Takahiro's younger brother" Akihiko replied in a grave voice.

Hiroki, very slowly laid the teacup on the table and exhaled loudly, still processing another shocking disclosure. He was thinking of Misaki, looking for any semblance to Takahiro that he might have missed. He had been that boy's professor for two literature subjects and he had never made the connection. He had a lot of students but there are those few that struck him as odd; Odd and cute if he would be very honest with himself. Misaki was one of them. The boy's grade wasn't one of those failing ones, in fact he was quite good but he was one of those that always catch Hiroki's dreaded attention. He remembered that the boy often fell asleep at his class or inconspicuously have this dreamy glazed look causing Hiroki to throw books at him. He could even swear that there were times when he thinks that Misaki comes to class like he had just jerked himself off or rather, someone jerked him off.*

A few woosh drifted up the apartment, announcing very light traffic outside, a flash report now showing at the still ignored television. Someone sighed exaggeratedly, shattering the silence.

"Hiroki, please, he being Takahiro's younger brother and a student of yours is unimportant, what I'm—"

"Unimportant?! Of course it's important! You're screwing with your ex-love's younger brother, a student, someone 10 years younger than you!" Hiroki exclaimed.

His accusing gaze met cold, agonized ones. Akihiko's eyes squinted a bit before he spoke with contempt.

"And you are not?" Akihiko challenged.

"…. Huh? I… where did you…I mean... Nowaki's just 4 years younger! And he's finishing med school already!" Hiroki blurted out, flustered for having his queries thrown back at him.

"Your lover is still younger than you and no matter what you say, he is still a student. Aside from that, you're also the one under so I think you shouldn't be lecturing me, I'm always on top" Akihiko's statement overflowed with confidence, knowing exactly that he had struck a nerve, rendering Hiroki speechless.

Hiroki's cheeks flamed pink, brows furrowing. _How the heck did he know that I'm uke?!_" his mind screamed furiously.

He crossed his arms and looked away, his know-it-all bestfriend was the evident winner, he wouldn't say anything anymore, he had a feeling that it'll just be turned against him.

"So you were asking me to keep an eye out for him at school?"

"Yes"

"And call you when I see him?"

"Yes"

"And improvise something to make him come to the office, like a detention of some sort?"

"Yes"

"And never let him out of my sight 'till you came?"

"Yes"

"And to tie him or lock him up when necessary?"

"Yes"

Hiroki swiveled around to face him and dropped his hands on the table glaring.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

For the second time that night, Hiroki found himself glaring at his old buddy. But Akihiko maintained his look, holding Hiroki's gaze, he answered quite directly.

"No. I am not fucking you and no, I am not kidding you"

Hiroki's jaw dropped. _Doesn't this man know what tact means?_ Well, he should have known, they've been friends since grade school. Sighing in defeat, he massaged the place between his brows, he suddenly felt exhausted. He glanced at his phone, noting that it was almost 2 in the morning. And his class starts at 8:30.

"Argh, fine. I'll do what you want. But you need to get some rest now, you look like hell" Hiroki declared, getting up. _I need rest too you know._

Akihiko followed suit, grasping both Hiroki's hand.

"Thank you. You really are my one true friend; this kindness will not go unpunished" Akihiko declared, brightening a bit.

Hiroki was yet again surprised, he swiftly took his hands back and pushed Akihiko out the apartment. He couldn't bear to look at those eyes again. In fact, he didn't wish to see that expression from his bestfriend ever again. It was worse now, worse than how Akihiko fared when he was still in love at Takahiro. He must have loved that boy very much.

"There, stop searching for now, no one would be out at this cold and time of night. I'll call you tomorrow when I see him" _when I find him actually, and you can bet that I'd lock him up once I get my hands on him. _The rest of the sentence was left unsaid on Hiroki's mind.

With one last fleeting glance, Akihiko shook his hand and thanked him, then headed home.

The red sports car's engine came to life, like an angry beast, destroying the tranquility of the night. Hiroki remained outside his door; he had just remembered that he forgot to ask Akihiko to specify the "something happened" statement of his earlier, before he launched a description of his lover. But he was gone now, all Hiroki could do is to watch the car's taillights disappear on the far end of the road. _Oh well, I could ask him some other time_.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he turned around to enter his apartment.

"Oof!"

Something hard and big bumped on him. Or rather, he bumped on _it_.

* * *

**A/N: **maybe you're asking _"what the?? don't you get tired of cliffhangers??"_ or _"oh whoa whoa..wait, this one's rated K+ right? right?"_ or _"where's the next chap?" _or if you noticed _"wait, the opening Author's note was like those in chp 9 and 10"_

well, they ARE the same because i posted them simultaneously although all these three chapters have been finished quite some time ago. like i said i was waiting for a sign before i post these. and dont worry, i changed the rating already.

* well, my gay and guy friends said they can really tell if someone just got screwed. i dont get it myself but anyway i put it here^ ^

and....you know the routine....please review^ ^ i want to know if this one's enough, i once tried to edit them but i ended up changing the story line so i don't want to do it again T.T

the next update will be next year so please stay with me!

Have a Junjou day minna-san!

[listening to Papercut]


	12. Disentangle

**Author's note**: After 4 months, I finally had the heart to finish this chapter. I know, I'm really sorry for making you, dear readers wait, **GOMENASAI** T_T. I know it had been months, 4 months to be exact. I would have loved to pour out all my pathetic excuses here but I'd rather dedicate this part to all those who read, followed, reviewed, favorited and added this story. You guys make my broken heart swell *sniff **HONTONI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.**

Btw, this story follows right after that chapter when Usagi-san nearly got run over, as we all know, there are new chapters that won't exactly agree with my story here so please let's pretend that those chapters are not there yet^ ^. thank you so much. And because I've been gone for quite a time, I started with a very quick recap of what had already happened. and it's Misaki's turn now

and also, this is purely fanmade, any similaraties to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters (except Aron here, you know him)

* * *

(A quick recap of the previous chapters)

Misaki run away from Akihiko's place and ended up at Miyagi's flat. Unfortunately Shinobu found him there, got the wrong idea, attacked Miyagi and scooted off. He nearly got himself run over by some motorist but Misaki saved him in the nick of time. Of course Shinobu didn't dish out a proper expression of gratitude and eventually got himself and his insensitive mouth slapped. Akihiko on the other hand woke up to a Misaki-free home and is currently angry, guilt-laden and worried sick. He had driven around town looking for his lover and met one of the reasons why Misaki was gone. In a fit of madness he nearly killed that man that happened to be one of their underlings and after that paid his old man a visit. He then went to his long time friend Hiroki to ask for his help since he knew that the sensei will help him and he happens to be one of Misaki's teachers.

(Yeah I know the quick summary sucks that it is a violation to even call it a summary. Anyhow, I know you already remember the previous chapters since I wrote the above under the pretense that you've been faithfully following my plot less, slow, cliffhangered and whatever-you-may-label story. So I'm hoping you didn't get confused or anything, I deliberately reduced it to the essentials. But you can read the earlier chapters again if you want ^ ^)

* * *

Sunday 13: 29

"Huff huff"

He can feel his heart hammering on his chest. Torrents of sweat pour down his pallid face. He wiped them with his right hand, his left hand resting on the wall adjacent a shop's back wall. He had just covered a few meters of concrete and stairs in his haste to get away from that scene, that all too familiar scene.

* * *

_EARLIER_

--cheater!" the tear-stained boy shouted at him. His mind automatically zoned out of his current place, replacing it instead of that one glossy picture of two men hugging and kissing each other. The pain, the fever, and the confusion everything just mixed and swirled and throbbed inside him that he exploded.

Without meaning to, Misaki had brought his hand down on the boy's cheek. He could feel the sting of it as his palm met the boy's flesh. He knew that the slap must have hurt because even he had this itching urge to scratch and cradle his hand.

Slowly, the boy raised his right hand to cover the hurt cheek, wide-eyed. The hurt/anger in his face was replaced with surprised. No, that wasn't surprise, it was shock. At the back of Misaki's mind, he had vaguely noted that the boy had ceased crying, he had just accidentally find another way to make someone stop crying.

Misaki broke the staring contest; he looked around and was a bit thankful that the nearest person is meters away, busy walking away. He returned his gaze to the stunned boy, watching in mild fascination at his hand grasping the boy's wrist, noting how pale and cold his skin looked and felt in comparison to the other boy's lively and warm colour.

"Y-you—"

The boy was just starting to form a sentence but Misaki cut him off.

"Shut up! Throwing things like that is dangerous! You should apologize to Miyagi-sensei!" lacking anything to explain his unruly behaviour, Misaki's confused mind supplied him with a lame answer.

The other boy's eyes widened in real surprise this time, but Misaki was far too furious, far too out of breath, far too confused to register that, all he see is an unreasonable and rude brat. He released the boy's wrist and begun to head back towards his teacher's apartment. His head was fuming and his eyesight was blurring, he could barely feel his legs underneath him and he had this strange sensation that the sidewalk is swaying.

Fortunately he reached the door that stood ajar and as he was about to enter, the whole world went pitch black and every sensation, every emotion, every breath, every feeling ceased for a second or two as Misaki fell to his he heard someone running towards him and soft tug at his arm as he was helped to stand up. He looked at the kind hearted Samaritan who helped him up and was a bit unnerved to meet gray familiar eyes. In his surprise, he had pushed the other boy and ended up bumping on the door, which he used as something to lean on to as he recovered.

The other boy on the other hand just gave him a strange look and then headed over to the unconscious Miyagi, picking him by the arm and shoulder. He seems to be dragging him to the couch. Misaki took a few tentative steps towards the boy dragging his sensei when he was stopped by a glare.

"Stay back. I can do this alone"the boy said, he continued to drag Miyagi and then plopped him down and manoeuvred him to what seems like a comfortable position. The boy kept his back against him. The air was thick with tension and awkward silence._"Well how can you blame me? How am I supposed to socialize with someone I slapped? I don't even know him!"_ Misaki thought miserably to himself, shivering despite the heat of the afternoon.

Misaki lost count of the minutes as he was mesmerized into watching the boy gently caress his professor's face.

Wait.

The boy was caressing his professor's face. Not gently but....lovingly. Like how a lover would. Misaki's eyes widened as he was struck with realization of how stupid he was not to see it at once. The intensity of that gaze the other boy gave his professor, the way his delicate fingers would tangle with the dark hair of the older male, the almost pained longing and care at the boy's face. Misaki knows those gestures and look all too well. He had directed and received them before from a certain novelist.

No wonder the boy looked hurt when he saw Misaki. He must have gotten the wrong idea. _"Oh no...I should say something… If he really is Miyagi-sensei's lover then I definitely don't want to get caught up in a misunderstanding"_. Misaki thought wildly.

But ....lover...Miyagi????

Then that would mean his professor is ....gay?? (Misaki froze chibi mode)

_"Is everyone around me gay??? This sounds exactly like a yaoi manga series". _(sooo Misaki how did you know how a yaoi manga is like?)

As Misaki was virtually tearing at his hair, the other boy spun around and looked at him in a strange way. That stopped Misaki's near nervous breakdown, he had trouble reading the boy's reaction and he's somewhat scary.

"Are...are you Miyagi's student?" A timid voice broke the awkward tension inside the room.

"Uh" Misaki answered equally timid.

"He found me last night at the park. We got caught in the rain so he invited me in. I—I can't go home." he continued without being asked.

It was Misaki's turn to stop watching the boy. With the boy's gray orbs boring into him he suddenly found the door frame very interesting. Misaki could feel the boy staring at him intensely. Misaki scratched his head and forced a smile in his face.

"Ano.....in case you're thinking something that you're not suppose to think, let me just make it clear, Miyagi-sensei just met me last night… and he just helped me… there's nothing going on. What I'm trying to say is that whatever you're thinking about us...it's...it's not what it is… so... ahem... you shouldn't worry… He's not cheating on you or anything"

Whoa...now that was a poorly constructed speech. Misaki scolded himself for such a lame explanation. He was hoping it got through the boy though. He was still not looking at the boy so he was surprised when the boy next spoke and he was directly in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" the boy spoke through his face that Misaki almost jumped out of his skin.

"!! What the--!" he grasped his chest— "Wha-what do you mean?? And don't scare people like that!"

"It doesn't bother you?" the boy continued, strange expression still in place.

"Of course it does! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Misaki answered evenly, still clutching his chest.

"No. what I mean is, the fact that we're lovers, it doesn't bother you?" the boy continued.

"Why should it? I'm not in love with Miyagi-sensei!"

The boy's eyes narrowed then took a step back, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. The boy turned around and went straight to what Misaki thought was the kitchen. He heard him rummaging at the sink._"He's not searching for a knife is he??"_ Misaki wasn't one of the paranoid types but with his muddled mind, he can't be blamed for thinking stupid and crazy ideas.

To his utter amazement and relief, Shinobu came out carrying a damp cloth. Shinobu sat beside Miyagi again and started wiping the sensei's head with the damp cloth and a cringe on his features. Misaki, shifted uncomfortably at his place, not knowing what to do or say.

"Shinobu… Takatsuki Shinobu…" The boy suddenly volunteered.

_"Takatsuki? Where have I heard that?"_ It took a few seconds before Misaki realized that the boy just said his name and he was suppose to introduce himself too.

"Uhm....I'm Misaki...Takahashi Misaki..."He answered hastily still thinking where he had heard the boy's name. He was quite sure it's familiar to him but he could not quite put his finger on it.

"So where is he?" Shinobu's sudden query confused Misaki.

"Huh?"

"Where is he… the one you're in love with… your lover?"

Misaki's eyes widened. Where the heck did this stranger get that?! Did he really give off a yeah-right-I-have-a-male-lover aura?

"Lo—lover?" He stammered, thinking of a way to get out of that predicament. He's not yet prepared to talk about it. No, anything that will make him focus his mind on his lover, _previous lover_, the devil in Misaki's whispered.

"Yes. Lover."—putting an emphasis on that word—"Did you two have a fight? You're supposed to be with him right?"

Unbidden, an image of Akihiko appeared on his trying-to-not-focus-on-that mind. He balled his fist and shifted his gaze to the floor and forced yet another painful-looking smile.

"I…I don't have a lover. My—my brother and I just had a fight" he winced as he lied through his teeth. He cannot imagine himself having a fight with his older brother. But he'd rather lie than bare his heart and soul to this boy whom he had just met. He doesn't have any desire to speak about it anyway.

Shinobu huffed, not buying it for even a minute. Silence reigned between them once again, where Misaki is trying very hard not to pass out or cry and Shinobu wiping Miyagi's head.

"You should go home. Make up with your brother. Don't let whatever you disagreed with get out of hand" Shinobu suddenly said. This made Misaki look at him.

"I have a sister too and she's a pain in the ass. We're not really that close, we always fight but it's mostly about immature things and her trying to act like mom." The other boy continued, seemingly an attempt to break the silence and convince Misaki to go. This unnerved Misaki, he did not expect Shinobu to open up like that to someone like him. He gives Misaki a bratty and superior aura, almost like someone from a rich family who doesn't even need to have a hard time looking for a job because his father can give him a position in just a blink of an eye. _"yeah just like usagi-san, but he doesn't want to--"_ he halted when his line of thought travelled that dangerous road again. Misaki bit his lips and concentrated really hard on not thinking, but he failed spectacularly. Akihiko plagues his mind like a colony of unwanted weeds.

Shinobu yawned and rubbed his eyes, worry creasing his eyebrows as he whispered "He's pale".

Misaki, watching from the door, glad to have something to distract him from getting entangled in his thoughts, blurted out without thinking.

"Ano... I think he's going to be ok, he'll wake up soon. I mean you did throw a leather bag at him." Misaki reasoned out.

"I was angry… I mean he was supposed to fetch me but he didn't then when I got here I'd see him with another guy" Shinobu's voice dropped, as if he was just talking to himself but the pain in it did not fool Misaki.

Silence reigned once again, but this time it's not as awkward and as tense as before, though it's a bit more dramatic. Shinobu had his brows crunched up once again, probably worried about his lover so Misaki just had to say something to lighten it up.

"He'll wake up sooner or later. Uhm maybe I could prepare something? Like a thank you token for Miyagi-sensei taking me in and for you... I bet you're hungry?"

"You can cook?" Shinobu asked and Misaki wondered why he sounded awed.

"Yes, I do it all the time, I always cook for Usagi-san. I swear he'd die of starvation if I weren't there—" He trailed off as the familiar attack of pain on his chest punished him for blurting out things that he was trying not to think of.

"Usagi-san?" Shinobu asked quietly.

"uhm. Ahehe ano, he's my landlord. Uhm I'm going to prepare something warm now, the kitchen's that way, yes?" Misaki hurried out of the room and out of that dangerous conversation. He reached the kitchen and started preparing something to go with what the fridge could offer. He lost himself with cooking and wondering why the fridge had so many cabbages.

* * *

That was a few moments ago, right now, Misaki is busy catching his breath and staring blankly at a strange woman near a shop with a ridiculously shocking red haystack for a hair. After preparing the meal, he had accidentally run into his professor and Shinobu kissing. He should have been reminded by all those times Akihiko would kiss and hold him but alas no, what he remembered was the auburn-haired man with Akihiko. He couldn't stand it and he just had to get away from that scene. How he transported from the kitchen to outside the apartment was a complete mystery to him, he just fled without soon as he can breathe normally, Misaki decided not to return to the apartment since he knew those two would be busy again.

_"They're probably having se—"_ Misaki's face turned beet red as he caught himself thinking of that and chose not to think of it. His head is beginning to throb again so that not thinking would be the rational choice. He isn't feeling good in general anyway, ever since getting caught in that rain and failing to have shower after getting wet. But no, that is not right, he hadn't been feeling well earlier than that, he hadn't been feeling well ever since Akihiko started acting mysteriously. _Ever since Usagi-san started going out with someone else_, the devil Misaki whispered on his tormented head."Argh!"

Misaki shook his head, as if shaking it would get rid of that vile thought, that poisonous thought that had seeped into his mind, chilling, gripping, suffocating. _"Argh not again"_ he thought dejectedly, bowing his head, shutting his eyes tight and running with no particular direction in mind. Misaki barely felt the people that he bumped into, he could hardly care even if they curse him or what not. All he wanted to do was run, run away from that thought, run away from that feeling, run away from everything. He knew it was futile, he knew he'd just get tired, he knew he might just get himself hit by a car, but it didn't matter anymore, nothing much mattered except that he get away from that hateful feeling of hurt, of longing, of betrayal.

Misaki could feel the straining of his muscles, he could hear his laboured breathing, he could feel sweat running all over his body, he could feel the pain that it brought but he welcomed it. He'd rather have himself collapse with fatigue rather than keep remembering that.

"Misaki"

Someone called him, but he didn't turn around to see who it is. There is only one voice who could make him stop and that was not it so he ignored it.

"ah!"

Just then a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him hard. The abrupt halt and the force of it had him seeing stars and lose balance; he fell into the broad chest of his captor. Annoyed, he looked up into a pair of eyes behind trimmed glasses, eyes that almost resembled that of his Usagi-san. Except that they are colder and smirking.

"Usagi-ani?!"

* * *

Sunday 13: 33  
It was such a bad day.

First, she woke up late and found out that the publishers needed the manuscript ASAP today; next was the fiasco she created in her room when she slipped on her own cellphone which found it's way on the floor, right next to her slippers; after that was the unfortunate running out of shampoo (she had forgotten to shop yesterday because of being too irritated at Isaka);then she almost forgot the precious cream puff's for her writer's boy (a.k.a. bribe, just in case she'll need him for persuading the stubborn man) and had to double back up to her room; then as she was racing towards her writer's house for the manuscript, she bumped into a strange familiar looking kid with black hair and black eyes right outside Akihiko's place, causing her to nearly drop the precious sweets for her writer's boy; then she almost turned into a teddy-killer when she found out that Akihiko was still asleep, forcing her to use drastic measures to get the manuscript out of him; and the most troubling, MISAKI TAKAHASHI, the cute, kind, hard working lover of her writer, is missing.

"Hooo! It's so damn hot. We should have restrained from making too much greenhouse gases, it's making me pour pails of sweat here." Aron, the man walking in front of her, complained loudly as they trudged near the street where Misaki was last sighted.

_"No, I reconsider, this person is so much more troubling than that last one!_" Aikawa mentally screamed at her head as she fought to stop herself from blasting the man's eardrums at the middle of a busy sidewalk. She had a reputation at stake. So instead, she shifted her irritation to scolding the man.

"Well, if it hadn't been for your reckless driving, we wouldn't have to walk all the way here." She said as gently as she could.

What she was talking about is the fact that Aron, nearly got themselves smashed on a car due to his sensation-seeking tendencies to speed on highways. Aron lost control of the bike as he tried to avoid a black Vanquish and ended up toppling over, the bike suffered some minor injuries like a broken brake (which means they can't use it), miraculously, they didn't suffer any lasting damage, just one or two scratch and embarrassment.

They are now plying the road Aron said but there is no Misaki on sight. Thus they resulted to asking people near that place.

"Excuse me darling, you two seem to be looking for something. An inn perhaps?" out of nowhere, a middle-aged woman with shocking red hair arranged like wigs stacked one after the other asked them.

_"Great. Now we're being mistaken for lovers!"_ Aikawa could feel her facial muscles contracting due to too much stress on trying not to look irritated and laugh at the same time.

"Oh no , madam, actually we're looking for someone. I saw him near this place just this morning" Aron supplied as Aikawa failed to respond. Sometimes, the guy has his uses.

"Ah, I see, I live here. I actually own that – points to an apartment complex – so maybe I could help you dears?" the woman continued, smiling toothily. They looked at each other and then launched into a detailed description of Misaki.

"Ah, I think I might have seen him with one of my tenants." The woman said, looking thoughtful. Aikawa's expression visibly brightened. A lead! The woman gave them directions on where it is, saying that if her knees hadn't been so troublesome lately, she would have accompanied them. The pair profusely gave their gratitude to the kind woman and hurried towards the apartment. Feeling buoyant, Aikawa thought that finally, something good will happen on her dratted day.

After a few minutes they reached the apartment's door and Aron gently rapped at the door.

No answer.

Aikawa tried it again.

Still no answer.

Erin Aikawa, editor of Marukawa Publishing and a self- proclaimed strong woman, felt herself deflate. She had never felt so disappointed and gloomy in her life before.

* * *

Sunday 13: 45

Inside the apartment, two bodies gleaming with perspiration and swirling in a haze of passion paid no attention to the knocks on their door.

* * *

**A/N: **okay everyone, let's all calm down, inhale, exhale, no need to get violent over my lack of update for such a long time and for such a useless plot. please let's all be diplomatic. allow me first to defend myself but before that, let me guess what you're thinking

maybe it's "_Finally! after an era you've finally uploaded something new for us! Hugs!" _(to you oh dear one that thought of this, I love you, thank you *sniff sniff* for forgiving me, this is actually the preferred response)

or "_WHAT THE -- it's already 2010 and yet you're not yet tired of cliffhangers?! you always keep us hanging! Y did you give Misaki to Haruhiko huh?!" _(sorry, I couldn't help it... that part was really needed, I've already spent a lot of words for Misaki so I had to cut it please understand my situationT_T)

or _"oooohhh.. so that was what happened between Misaki and Shinobu *nods *nods. so what's next?" _(I'm speechless, I don't know if i'd be happy or I should cry for your lack of enthusiasm but I'd prefer to be happy. thank you for reading and anticipating the next chapters T_T)

or the most unwanted but appreciated nonetheless _"uh... what just happened? damn this story sucks, can I flame it please?" _(NO you can't I blocked flamers. But I really do hope no one had a thought like that)

well, excusesession part now. my main excuse would be SCHOOL WORKS. my january to march was full to the brim. as in FULL. I needed to be a good student so I had to study and pass requirements, I barely had time for Mangas and Animes and Fanfics, I;m losing my life (NOOOOOO)

and the other would be some major heart problems T_T

enough with the excuses. I would want to know your feedback guys... If you will have the heart to **review** my latest chapter please do. You'll surely make my day and brighten my gloomy world. I implore you. I hope there are some improvements on my writing now, thank you to those who reviewed with constructive criticism.

again, **HONTONI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU** to you and **GOMENASAI **for the extremely late update. I don't know when the other update would be. I currently have effing summer class

have a junjou day minna san!

[listening to Cure for the Itch]


	13. Found

**Author's note**: First off, Thank you for all those that read, reviewed, PM-ed, favorited, added to their story alerts and whatever you did to this story of mine. This humble author would like to ask for your forgiveness for updating quite late, as usual the rest of my excuses will be at the end A/N. but...HONTONI GOMENASAI T_T. This one's half egoist and half- uhm, extra? anyway, please bear with this chapter_ I seriously think I did a poor job, good thing Twelf Bell beta-ed it)

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters

* * *

Monday 01:56

"Hiro-san"

Hiroki's eyes widened as he take on the form of his long time lover looking down on him. He had been watching his best friend, the great Akihiko Usami, drive away then he turned around to enter his apartment when he bumped into a solid, warm and broad something that happened to be his lover, Kusama Nowaki.

"How long have you been there? And I thought you're at the hospital" Hiroko said whilst walking past Nowaki towards his apartment, ignoring his racing heartbeat and that dishevelled, almost messy look on his lover.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki repeated.

"What?" Hiroki responded irritated, he should be happy that Nowaki's home early, really early in fact, but he's yet to forgive him from leaving him and not finishing their dinner and hell, he had just received a fair amount of shocking news and depressing aura from Akihiko to think of happy thoughts.

Hiroki just got pass his door when he heard it shut and felt a pair of strong arms envelope him in a fierce hug.

"Nowaki, what are you -? Hey get off me, I need to sleep, no time for that" Hiroki lightly scolded Nowaki while trying to get the large hands off him. But the larger male wouldn't budge. Hiroki felt Nowaki hug him tighter and had his said lover's big, stubborn head deposited on his neck.

"Hiro-san. I'm so sorry" Nowaki's voice came out muffled as he had his face dumped on Hiroki's neck. His breath and the movement of his mouth directly on that neck kinda tickled Hiroki but he chose to ignore it. Instead he just huffed and brushed aside the apology.

"Forget it, it was your work, I can't compete with your work" with that, he pushed with all his might and got himself disentangled. He could feel the sides of his eyes burning, that familiar thought plaguing his mind again. He didn't intend to voice that out but he had already said it, he didn't dare turn around to see Nowaki's expression, he might just lose it again, like he'd always do when those big, puppy dog eyes swimming with pain bore their gaze on him. He didn't want to lose it like he had inside the shower room.

"Hiro –san!" Nowaki's voice sounded strained and broken, like he had been badly hurt. Well, that would really hurt as Hiroki knew it would. Still, it's different when you just know that it would and when you heard that it did.

Hiroki froze on the spot, he remembered where Nowaki had used that tone before: a few years ago, when he broke up with him for leaving him for America. All the more reason to not look at his lover. His degree on literature certainly wouldn't help him to gather the words he would need when confronted by his lover's face. _Argh, just let me reach the sanctuary of my room, our room, I can't stand this_, _I don't want to talk about this _Hiroki said to himself.

" What (_the fuck do you want) _? I said it's ok (_as ok as a dog peeing on my precious books)_, I understand (_that you're fucking busy with your job, I can always be the last priority)_. Anyway, I have an 8 o' clock class (_that I would be willing to miss for you so don't tempt me)_. I'll be sleeping now (_if I still can, heck it's already morning)._" Hiroki said and unsaid the rest of the sentences left spoken only on his mind, he would never have the nerve to say them out loud to his partner. Swallowing the lump on his throat, he congratulated himself for being so calm about the matter, it makes him sound more mature, more in control. But Nowaki, it seems, have other things in mind.

"Hiro-san. Look at me."

Hiroki was already walking towards their room when he heard this silent command. The way Nowaki delivered it gave Hiroki the goosebumps. Like it was a make it or break it situation. _Heck, can't I just disappear on my room?_

"_I should just ignore him, go to my room, shut the door, bury my head on the pillows, get all emotional, lose the remaining few hours of sleep that I may have on thinking about him, get irritatingly big eye bags, go to school in a bad mood, probably kill a sleeping student, then get to j__ail and rot there for homicide." _Hiroki grudgingly thought to himself, flinching at the idea of leaving Nowaki and spending the rest of his days withering away in some concrete box with one iron sides.

Or…

"_I could turn around and face him, listen to what __he have to say and say something myself, probably it'll be alright"_ A bit more positive and seems less tedious. But as stated earlier, Hiroki had just received an awful lot of shocking news from Akihiko and he is no mood for positive thoughts. So…

He turned around.

Only to be smothered by Nowaki's kiss.

"Hmpf!"was all Hiroki had to say as he was enveloped in another fierce hug and his lips covered by Nowaki's. He tried to resist, God knows how much he tried to push Nowaki off him, how much he tried not to respond to that searing kiss, how much he tried to stop himself from moaning enticingly and encouraging his lover, but he couldn't, he could barely deny the man anything at all in general anyway.

They've been interlocked in that fierce hug and incinerating kiss for minutes he didn't count until he felt himself being pushed down on their bed. When did they get to their room? Hiroki didn't know and with the way those lips and tongue are moving against his, he could barely care. Barely.

"Uh wai—" Nowaki didn't even let him get the words out, he claimed his lips once again. With Nowaki's large frame looming over him, Hiroki find it hard to wriggle free from that kiss and that hug. Nowaki had his leg between Hiroki's and his right arm grabbing Hiroki's head, preventing him from escaping the kiss. The larger male's left hand on the other hand made its way down Hiroki's back, gently caressing his lover's sides and stopping at his hips, securely holding him in place.

Nowaki seemed to be a lot more aggressive than before, Hiroki could feel the tension on his kiss and on his tight hug. It wasn't need, it wasn't pure love either, something's bothering his Nowaki. That was one of the things he hated.

Hiroki crunched up all his strength and shoved Nowaki off him: that would be the second time he untangled himself from his lover's arms. And the pained expression on Nowaki's face was enough to put an emphasis on what he did. His lover's darkened eyes looked about ready to cry.

Hiroki took a deep breath, ignoring their perfectly aligned bodies, and looked directly at those eyes that had the power to steal away the part of him that thinks rationally. He steeled himself and used his momentarily pseudo-control to fuel this rare outburst.

"Please Nowaki, if you're going to kiss me, I… I don't want you thinking of anything else when doing that. If… if you're going to make love with me I want you to have me and only me in there" – Hiroki poked Nowaki's chest – "and there" – he poked Nowaki's head, blushing from face to chest, Hiroki broke their gaze and looked at the curtains for a change of view. He couldn't believe he had just said those extremely embarrassing words.

Those darkened eyes widened at that honest remark. Hiroki is not the romantic type at all to spew out mushy stuff like that, usually it's Nowaki's job to supply all the romantic talks, not Hiroki. He knew Nowaki honestly loved these moments and he had just given him one of the best ones. _Oh damn, why did I said that again? I was supposed to be angry and sleeping now!_

Hiroki, not knowing what else to say, just contended himself with staring at the curtains. He didn't want to witness what his words had done to Nowaki. He hoped though that he got the message across. They rarely have time for these so he's not gonna share even Nowaki's thoughts to anyone or anything for that matter. He wanted to be selfish, even just at this moment.

"Hiro-san. Look at me"

"No. I don't want to"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Hiro-san. It's not"

"It is!"

"Hiro-san –"

"I said no! – "

Nowaki held Hiroki's face and kissed him lightly on his lips, then his cheeks, then his forehead, then his nose, then back to his lips again. Hiroki blushed further as Nowaki touched their foreheads together and looked directly at his eyes through ragged bangs. He knew that look, that look full of love and happiness that Nowaki always did when he did something the larger male finds cute and romantic.

He felt Nowaki sigh contentedly, their noses touching.

"You're the only one here" Nowaki said while giving a slight pressure on their connected foreheads.

He felt large warm hands grasped his hand and pressed it to the chest he poked earlier. He could feel the warmth radiating from the skin underneath the clothes and the slight thumping of the heart there.

"And here" Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki could feel his face burning. He didn't know how to properly respond when confronted with such kinds of acts. Even though they've been together for years, such acts never fail to make him blush madly, like a teenager in love, nor does it fail to wipe his mind free of whatever it previously had, replacing it with only one name and one face: Nowaki's.

Still staring straight to his chocolate brown eyes, Nowaki whispered in his deep husky voice, the reason of that apology.

"I was apologizing for doubting you. I came back earlier this evening and saw you two hugging. I… I couldn't stand it, with your senior at school, I always see you resisting him. But that earlier, you didn't. And I knew that he was your first love. So I thought maybe…maybe you've gotten tired of me. Maybe the two of you are together. Maybe you called him to comfort you. I hated the thought, and despite wanting to charge there and just wrench him out, I chose to run. "

Hiroki could barely believe it, hearing his own thoughts voiced out by his lover felt…strange. He didn't know whether to be happy or what with that revelation. In fact, all he could think of is Nowaki lying on top of him, making him feel loved, showering him yet again with comforting warmth that only this man could here give.

"I realized my mistake though, I came back and stayed outside. I heard the two of you talking and I understood. How stupid of me to doubt you! I'm so sorry Hiro-san. I won't lose faith in you ever again."

The bold statement made Hiroki feel light headed. Here he was thinking that their drifting apart, thinking that their work is putting a wedge between them, thinking that Nowaki is starting to care less and less, only to found out that he was awfully wrong. And for a rare second, he was really happy that he had been wrong.

Nowaki dropped his face on his neck again, laying butterfly kisses, fleeting warm touches on his cold skin, wet trinkets of love that are sometimes better than there heavy passion-filled sessions.

* * *

Sunday 23:34

"One box of Mefenemic acid, please. Thank you."

A cheerful smile left a slightly-cheery face despite the ringing headache he had been having since that afternoon. Good thing Meiji Pharmacy was still open; well, why wouldn't it be? - it's a 24/7 drugstore.

After collecting his medications, he headed outside. It had been a rather eventful day. Circling his shoulders and popping his neck, the lanky man walked towards the bus station. He strode tiredly and swung his arms in a childish manner. There were very few pedestrians now, considering the late hour.

_"Yep; it's quite late. And it's a Sunday. That demon of a woman Aikawa, making me work on a Sunday..."_

He's not one of those who slacked off at work but he's certainly not one of those boring and scary workaholics. He's more of an average salary man; keeping himself supported with just the right amount of work, and alive with the right amount of fun.

Fun. That day had been both fun and frustrating. Funstrating. He laughed aloud at his silly made-up word. It was fun because he got to spend it with Aikawa-san. Alone. Just the two of them. Despite being overworked by the woman, he had to agree that she's a beauty to behold and he couldn't deny that he had a crush on her. Being with her for a whole day and walking her home was fun. Now came the other side: the frustrating side. The reason why he got to spend the day with his crush was because he accompanied her in searching for Misaki-kun. The cute, adorable, hard-working and funny boy working part-time at their office.

They had failed to locate him. He wondered where the boy could be. He seemed too sweet and kind to runaway from Akihiko. Maybe the boy had gotten his brain back and realized that he was at the great and scary Akihiko-sama's place and just bolted. He honestly couldn't believe that someone could live with the author; He seemed so aloof, so distant. He never smiled, genuinely of course - all those fake smiles he gives when needed are nothing less and nothing more of what they really are: genuinely fake smiles.

He rounded a corner, still keeping to his pace. He had reached the bus stop so he leaned against a post and waited for the late night bus to pass. There was no one in sight.

_Damn, I'm really late. I wonder how many hours 'til sun up._

He spied a figure walking towards him and a few cars whooshing by. He combed his hair and busied his eyes with watching the figure get closer. It was something to concentrate on aside from his headache.

Minutes felt like hours in his aching head. Even the figure seemed to be walking too slow. He realized it was a man. Around his 30's perhaps? Black hair, worn out pace and light built. Maybe he's an office man or a clerk.

Aron almost laughed at himself. He's actually making a story out of the innocent pedestrian. He shrugged and dug his hands at the pocket of his jacket, playing with his motor keys.

_Damn, I needed that ride. Hmph, It's insured anyway. It won't cost a lot._

He cocked his head to his right and massaged his nape. His headache was spreading downward. That bus better be here soon.

He could hear the light footfalls of the lone man he saw earlier. He turned to look at the man as he got close but thought better against it so instead he looked straight ahead, right towards the other bus stop at the other side of the street.

Then he saw another lithe figure at the other side of the road. It was running.

_How amusing. Isn't it a bit early for jogging?_

It stopped and placed a hand at a sign post; it hunched and breathed heavily. Even at a distance, he was positive that the figure was heaving. Must have run a mile or something.

Just then, a black car that looked suspiciously like the one that crashed into them earlier came into view and screeched to a halt beside the jogger. The blaring headlights seemed to have blinded the jogger for a bit, but it turned its head toward the car anyway.

He could hear the man he saw earlier almost behind him, his footsteps resounding loudly in the silent midnight air. Someone stepped out of the car and grabbed the jogger's arm. _Hmmm... what's going on here?_ The black car had its headlights in full blast and the man who got out of the car seemed like he was dragging the resisting jogger towards the car.

"Let go of me! I don't want to go with you!"

The shrill, frightened voice carried into the night air. Was he witnessing a kidnapping? Was the jogger a street thief? _What's going on here?_

Aron squinted. The jogger… or boy as he could see with the aid of the car's headlights seemed quite familiar.

"Beep."

A resounding siren jarred him from his focus on the activities at the other side of the road. The late night bus was here.

He tore his eyes away from the coming bus to look at the scene again. The man was forcing the teen inside the car. Maybe he should call some help? But then again, he didn't want to meddle with these persons' affairs. And he's having a really bad migraine.

The bus stopped in front of him. Shaking his head, he walked towards it and climbed in. Just before the door shut, he heard a gasp. The man earlier had stopped to watch the scene too. But with shock in his features and just before the door completely closed, he heard the man say something that made his eyes go wide with realization.

"Misaki?"

He hurriedly took a seat and looked at the black car he was watching earlier. The man was already getting inside the car. But not without him catching a glimpse of the jogger. There's no mistaking that brown hair and hoodie the teenager loves to wear. It was Misaki.

Shock.

But there was more: he knew the man in the car.

Flipping his cell phone quickly, he punched Aikawa's number. After two rings and a sleepy "Hello?", Aron yelled into the phone: "Aikawa-san! I found Misaki! Usami Haruhiko has him!"

Giving his location to Aikawa, he slumped back to his seat as the bus started accelerating, deep in thought and head thrumming annoyingly, he closed his eyes and waited for the next bus stop and the busy tone.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, you do have every right to rip off my limbs and throw them into a filthy abyss. I'm so sorry for updating this late_. My school is soooooo demanding, I would have been able to update earlier if my requirements doesnt include spending a few days in secluded places with the indigenous people, but yeah, that's my life.

anyway, before I move on with my excuses (slash-rants) you're probably thinking _"what the heck? another cliffhanger? you always give cliffhangers!I'm gonna push you off a cliff y' know!"_ , or _"so so, where's th next chapter, you're getting boring-_-" _or _"what the f... i'm confused..really confused *click back and finds another story*" _... *sniff sniff* that last thought will really make me cry T_T

so moving on, my beta reader, Twelf Bell, knew I have this chapter months ago, actually I was trying to come up with a better timeline but I really am struck... and also, I have a confession to make: I lost my "passion" to continue this story _ gomen ne! I'm too preoccupied with my other fics (under a different author name) I dont know, I just lost my will to this fic... but I will finish this. I swear I will... so just hang in there dear readers...stay with me..and inspire me more...

have a junjou day minna san!

[listening to Forgotten]


	14. Findings

**Author's note**: First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who read, reviewed, faved, or whatever it is that you did to this (suckish?) story of mine. I know I'm a horrible fanfic writer for disappearing for a very long time but I'm back now(excusesession is at the end). I was really surprised that there are still people who read this stuff *teary eye* thank you for not abandoning all hope and for coming back again (u reading this again is a proof that you're still somewhat interested *teary eye again* thank you so much *sniff*)

anyway, I'll save the ramblings at the end. here's the fic I was supposed to post _months_ ago (I'm really sorry T_T) It's half terrorist and half.. uhmm I really dont know what to call it.

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental unless otherwise specified.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica *sudpeys*

* * *

Monday 02:26

Hands ghosting lightly on an exposed well developed chest, fingertips barely touching the fine hair that grew there, as if afraid to get any closer. Gray eyes, half misted, tracing the slightly darker skin a few inches from his, following his questing fingers. The owner of those fingers and eyes gave a very light sigh, barely heard, drowned by the larger frame's light snoring.

The dim light fixture at the table bathed both bodies in a very soft light, blurring the sharp edges and angled corners, emphasizing the quiet atmosphere inside the room, as if conditioning the air itself to be as gentle as those fingers tracing patterns on skin. The quiet murmur of their breaths blending perfectly with the ethereal ambiance heightened the equally ethereal silence enveloping the couple. It had been a perfect night for both of them.

Shinobu couldn't keep himself from staring at his lover. He just had the best night of his life, with Miyagi confessing that he wanted him to be with him for life. It was the best assurance any lover can give to an insecure, self-scrutinizing, doubtful brat (aside from matrimony, that is, but we all know that is not possible here). All those times that he thought Miyagi didn't want him but always gives him what he needs or always eats whatever he cooks even if they don't look like food. Of how very little interest Miyagi have for him. He was glad he chose him. He was glad he fought for that feeling no matter how small it is. He was glad he never stopped loving him.

He watched his hands travel up to cup his lover's face, leaning a bit closer, Shinobu planted a chaste kiss on those lips, smiling afterwards, oh how he know that he won't survive without this man. He dropped back ever so carefully to his place under the blankets, careful not to disturb the sleeping man.

But that doesn't stop the man from being annoying. Shinobu slightly frowned when he remembered the earlier day's fiasco, created none other by this annoyingly handsome man holding him. Maybe masochism was part of his twisted mind because he allowed those annoying thoughts to sift through this perfect moment. Miyagi forgot to pick him up, and he was so excited about the whole picking up thing because it made them seem like a real couple that he felt really stupid when he didn't show up. Then he arrived home with the man obviously just out of his bed, pajama and all, with an extra person with him. He cried then, didn't even allow any form of explanation, the stab of pain that went through his system when he saw that green eyed teen in their apartment was beyond comprehension. Even though the misunderstanding was cleared afterwards, he had already been hurt. Then the stupid old man tried to deny them, or that was he earlier thought it was, good thing he was wrong. Very wrong . And lastly, the old man took forever to buy his cigar, of course, Shinobu got angry and accused the man of dawdling to some unmentionable place while he had a lover waiting for him which eventually led to another round of steamy make-up sex. To sum it all up, Miyagi is annoying. Or Shinobu is just making up excuses to love the man less.

Hopeless case though.

"...hmmm...Shino..bu.."

Eyes widened as a larger arm pulls him closer to that naked body, the older man's chin resting on top of his ruffled hair. And Shinobu couldn't have blushed harder, his heart hammering wildly in his chest, so wild he's afraid it might wake the older man, now that their pressed tightly together.

Never mind what he was brooding over earlier. This definitely was his best evening.

* * *

Monday 06:32

He couldn't believe his eyes. Something is definitely wrong this morning, he must be in the wrong room or he's dreaming, or hallucinating, or someone is possessed. He looked around, everything is in place, every book in its disordered heap, every crumpled paper in the bin, every piece of paper clip and pencil and pen, every window in its proper place, the door, the handle, the room number, he's in the right room, nothing's amiss except that one thing. He pinched himself to make sure he's not dreaming. It hurt. That crossed out choices number 1 and 2. Hallucinating then? Maybe the lack of sleep is getting into his head and he is seeing things. That's bad, he won't be able to teach in his optimum level if he's hallucinating (he might miss when he throw things at his students). Said object of his mystification looked at him, puzzled, then amused, then mischievous. And with a swift graceful movement flung itself into him.

"Ohayo Ka-mi-jou! Wow, did something good happen to you too? You're not frowning!"

His superior embraced him in a very intimate and unprofessional manner. Nope, this man definitely is not possessed. But that leaves us with no choice any more.

"Get the hell off me you -!" Hiroki stopped himself from spewing obscenities at his superior.

Since he can't verbally show his displeasure at being treated with a bear hug, he proceeded to be physical with it. He's attaché case connected with the head of the assaulting man. Which had the said man releasing him and backing away, clutching the abused part in a very hurt way. Physically hurt way, not the emotional teary eye annoying face he had when he throw books at him. The man looked genuinely hurt.

"Aw! Kamijou, why must you be so violent? I only wanted to make sure you're not sick. And look, this sempai of yours even finished all the exams for today" Miyagi said, one eye close with pain, still massaging his head.

Which brings our Hiroki back to a dumbfounded state. His superior? Done with the exams? Here earlier than he is? Office as neat looking as his?

"Sensei... are you on drugs?"

...

His sensei stared at him wide eyed, hand frozen at his head, mouth gaping. Then he was whining, wailing and trying to glomp Hiroki all at the same time.

"Kamijou how could you...? I arrived early to photocopy all the exams, I even tidied my office and you think I'm on drugs? You're so heartless..."

"Ge-off me!" He swung his hands wildly, trying to shove the man off him. It proved quite a task, especially if a man is tired from lack of sleep and a whole night's activities. He was about to hit Miyagi over the head again when Miyagi released him and covered his head.

"Hey stop swinging that, that really hurt you know.." he cried, still wincing from the memory...or actual pain.

Hiroki stopped, and touched the said part. It really was tender; did he hit him that hard?

Well, contrary to popular belief, Hiroki Kamijou is not a heartless, cold blooded demon. Just a bit.

"Here let me see" the younger man pulled on his superior's hand to remove them from trying to cover the said part so he can inspect them better. The exact same time that the door opened to reveal a heaving, furious looking, brat. I mean, boy. Miyagi's boy to be exact.

"You fu—" the boy never got the curse out as he stared wide eyed at the scene. Uh oh. Does that mean trouble again? Hiroki have a very good memory of how jealous Miyagi's boytoy is. And how Miyagi is such an insensitive, thick-headed bastard that he doesn't see it that way (as if he isn't one, but hey, Miyagi's the topic here).

There was a blur of movements and next thing Hiroki knew, his superior vanished from his side.

"Shinobu-chin~~...ah! You brought some ice pack, how thoughtful of you" Miyagi had already transported at his lover's side, all eyes on his brat and not a care in the world.

Shinobu spared him a glance then shoved the ice pack (packs actually) at Miyagi's face, blushing a bit.

"You forgot them old man, and when I specially prepared them for you"

"But I didn't forget the lunch you made"

"Whatever old man, you sure have some serious memory lapses"

Hiroki could not believe his eyes, this certainly was not his superior. He had never seen the man treat the kid like that in front of him, or anyone else for that matter, (counting in that it was a forbidden relationship). But that was beside the point, Miyagi is being nice with Shinobu, not only that, he had been a responsible professor and then it will be the end of the world. It definitely is the end of the world or something close to that. So, does he just have to accept that?

"Ahem ahem" clearing his throat and breaking the revered atmosphere of the two lovers, he threw them The Kamijou Hiroki Glare.

The two seemed to get what it means though; Miyagi took the ice packs and Shinobu said his goodbyes. (we can insinuate that the glare directly translated to this-is-not-the-time-and-place-for-that-so-Miyagi-get-back-to-your-work-and-you-kid-get-back-to-school)

Hiroki turned around before the two finished saying their goodbyes to each other, the place seemed to have brightened a bit at his back and he could positively feel the flowers and pink whatevers bouncing off his back ( A/N: think shoujo manga love dovey scene heehe). He placed his brief case on the polished table surface, carefully unlatched the lid and took out some papers he had checked. He carefully placed the papers to their designated corner but he wasn't really concentrating on them. He couldn't help but frown, another demented man and he mentally sighed in defeat. He shifted through the papers and found the one he was looking for, he placed it on top of the previous pile and gazed at it. They're going to have an exam today, Misaki Takahashi is a responsible student so he's certain that the boy would show up, or at least, he's certainly hoping the boy would show up. After the exam he'd call the boy for detention and then contact Akihiko. He's mood dampened when he remembered how Usami had looked last night, it ignited irritation for the boy who owns the paper on top of the papers. He knew Usami, knew the extent and depth of love that he could give. He didn't deserve to be left.

"Oh so he's your student"

A confirming voice broke him out of his reverie. It was Miyagi, pressing the ice pack to his injury, a hand on his hip and staring intently on the paper he had been staring at.

"Misaki Takahashi? Yeah. Why?" It's not like Miyagi to take notice of their students; after all he knew that's what they are to him, students, just students.

A look of passing uncertainty and worry.

"I saw him Saturday night. "

Now Miyagi's going talkative about one of their students. Pretty unusual, in fact, suspiciously unusual. Hiroki gave him a sideways glance.

"Last last night eh? Where?"

Casual, non-chalant, not prying for information but simply asking for the sake of asking. He had the right to know where one of his students go at night right? and if Miyagi was the one who saw him, he doubt it's a place for students.

"Freezing out in the park in summer clothes"

This time Hiroki turned his head full to look at the professor at his right, fixing his senior with a curious stare, with matching furrowed eyebrows and slightly upturned lips.

"Then it rained..He didn't move from his spot so I had to drag him to shelter. I had him sleep at my apartment for the night—there seems to be a problem at his home. He didn't want to go home but he left after – a slightly uncomfortable shrug— uhm, when Shinobu came. You think he's ok now?" the injured man continued. Miyagi really is getting talkative, having Hiroki ponder for a second about his earlier musings on the professor's mental state. But it was brief and barely paid attention to, there are more important matters at hand.

"I don't know. Home problems are typical nowadays (yeah right, as if he doesn't know where Misaki resides, definitely not with _family_) When did he leave your place?" said the other man. still in that barely curious tone.

"Afternoon I guess..." Miyagi sounded reluctantly uncomfortable and Hiroki had a hunch what made the professor lose track of time and some things started clicking into place. He's starting to have a hunch on how Miyagi got his ugly lump at his head.

-a slight trepidation

"and I think it was him...getting pushed into someone's car." Miyagi added with a grim expression.

Hiroki's eyes widened and he felt his heart jumped a bit. Misaki getting pushed into someone's car? Maybe that's why he didn't came home to Akihiko, maybe he was kidnapped, or take—"

"I'm not sure though, that was last night, it was really dark and late and I was a bit tired. Proly seeing things, hehe me..." Miyagi turned around towards his desk, dropping the pieces of information like little pebbles along the ground; useless but had to be there.

And Hiroki picked them one by one with growing alarm. He had to tell Akihiko. But no he can't. Not yet. He's not sure. But it could be serious. Hiroki grabbed his hair, planting his elbows on his desk. He could feel his oh so beloved migraine waving happily at him and he did his best to ignore it. He heard the shuffling of papers and opening of a drawer as Miyagi worked on his table. Hiroki looked up.

"Miyagi sensei. Can you describe the car?"

* * *

Sunday 22: XX

_Damn, why is everything so hazy. Damn this fever. Damn Haruhiko-ani for being so-persistent!_

A teen's body slumped into a mailbox, clutching it for dear life, gasping air as if it's his last. A hand crept to his mouth as he choked back a cough, instantly feeling his overheated breath and the significant absence of sweat, considering all the running he took to get away from that man. He looked back at the dark alley, noted the deserted streets, the silent buildings. Everything is eerily dark in his eyes, the light posts unnaturally bright while the streets are shrouded in an almost foggy, dream-like gloominess. He's probably somewhere in the east side of the city, if he is correct in insinuating that the tall, white, glowing building he saw was a hospital, but then again, he hardly cared. He had all but run and literally thrown all caution into the wind when he got the chance to run away from that man. After getting dragged by that insane man inside some office and kept there for the better part of the day, he doesn't want any association with him. Previous engagement with the said man ended up with him trapped in their mansion and it didn't help that deranged man professed his undying love for him.

_Stupid Usagi-ani, did he honestly think I'd eat anything he gives me after acting so suspicious? Does he take me for an idiot to just gobble down what he "called" medicine? If I know it's probably some drug to make me sleep! Usagi-san would be mad with that level of idiocy-_

Wide eyes glistening with unshed tears_. _He thread that highway to pain again. He'd been through so much already in just a few days but it's only now that he's starting to realize that his mind unconsciously walks down the path of thinking about Usagi-san every chance it got. Trying not to think about the man was actually a lot more work that no insane-Usagi-ani, no fever, no cold delusions could take away.

The tired and sick boy heaved, almost gagging, with the sob that mercilessly wrecked through his body_. _He was fighting so hard not to cry and wail and shout for Akihiko. To hell with his indifference, to hell with those pictures, to hell with it all. Misaki needs him _now_. He's scared, sick, on the verge of losing his sanity and more and Akihiko was all he could think of.

"Usa..gi-sa..n"

Biting his lower lip painfully, he choked back a sob and looked back at the alley where he came from. It got a lot hazier than the last time he looked. Must be the fever, or the tears that are now slowly running down his red-tinted cheeks and his rapidly paling lips. He turned, buried his hands in his armpits, head bowed and started walking fast_, _as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him to nowhere in particular, just walk/jog, put as much distance between him and usagi-ani then if he sees anything familiar, figure a way to get back home to Akihiko. It's probably not the best idea but considering his state, it's a feat worthy of recognition

It barely took 5 minutes of doing this that it did seem to be a good idea. Misaki's walking/jogging had him body-slamming to someone's back.

"Thump!"

The man he slammed into was a horrible heap on the ground, the force of the slam had the man lurch forward and most unfortunately hit a nearby innocent post. For a moment Misaki forgot his woes and he quickly jumped into the man's rescue, fearing that the man got some serious head injury. Hands wringing and shaking so hard, the younger male knelt down and tried to look for injuries.

"Mister! oh no.. oh no... I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking! Please forgive me! Where are you hurt? Can you hear me? Oh god what do I do? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! There's a nearby hospital I'll take you there right away! Come on now -"

Misaki's mindless and panicky tirade was cut off by a hand suddenly taking hold of his wrist. With a slight sigh the man's free hand ran through his head, helpfully identifying a small lump. "Oh... looks like it'll bruise" barely a whisper, Misaki almost did not catch it.

"A-Ano...Mister?"

The man looked up to meet his eyes, and smiled. "_Why the hell is he smiling? Did he hit his head so hard it got shattered or what?"_

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. It's just a slight bump. It won't kill me. Relax" one of the kindest voice Misaki ever heard pierced through his sick, panicked and exhausted mind. The tone of it alone had most of his panic smoothening away.

The stranger stood up slowly, tugging Misaki with him. Now that they're both standing, Misaki realized how tall the guy was and with the help of the troublesome lamp post, he saw the man's face for the first time. Misaki couldn't help but stare gapping at the man, momentarily forgetting that they're in the middle of the sidewalk at the middle of the night under some god forsaken post. The stranger was good looking and he's face is as kind and as gentle as his voice. He was really tall, with a good built. The black hair and the equally black eyes did nothing to make the man look less than what Misaki thought of him. He was smiling down at him in a strange-kind way. Then out of nowhere, the kind stranger patted his head.

"You remind me of someone" he said whilst continuing patting his head.

Misaki didn't know what to say nor think. The stranger was having a strange-really-happy smile he couldn't keep his eyes of it. It looked very familiar though, maybe Misaki met him somewhere?

"Huh?" The stranger's smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a worried look. The hand patting his head transferred swiftly to his forehead and the other one holding unto his wrist went up to his neck. The stranger's face crunched into a frown.

"You've got fever" He cried earnestly. Before misaki could react, the man started dragging him.

Misaki's recent pseudo-abduction kicked his reflexes into motion. He twisted the wrist still held by the stranger and made quick steps backward until he bumped into the light post earlier, muscles tensing to run if must. He doesn't know who this man is, his kind demeanor and familiarity is not reassuring enough.

The man was taken aback by his reaction but he quickly hitched his smile back on and stayed on his spot, dumping his hands on his pockets.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a doctor...would-be doctor" The stranger chuckled a bit then took out something from his pants. He walked towards Misaki and showed his ID to the startled feverish man.

Misaki squinted at the wallet that was held up to him, using his convenient place under the street post.

_Kusama Nowaki. Medical Intern_

He looked up at the man, Nowaki-san, not knowing what to do. He's disinclined to trust this man but he can't just go with strangers, medical intern, doctor or whatnot.

"I won't hurt you, see? I work at that hospital right there" Nowaki motioned towards the white building. "It'll be a quick walk, or would you rather I carry you?" He added humorously.

Misaki turned a bit pale with that statement despite it being offered in a sincere-although-humorous way. Takahiro and Akihiko were the only one he'd have permitted to carry him. And following previous musings, he won't be going anywhere with this man. But he seemed to be really kind, he can't just brush him off like some maniac now can he?

"Uhm... thank you mister.. for that very kind offer" He gave the man a warm smile. "But there's some place I have to go. I have to get home."Misaki cried in a soft tone and visibly shivered, remembering Akihiko's words. Braving the words that haunted his thoughts in livid patterns. Cracking his denial and mental walls asunder.

_If you're tired then leave_

"oh? Right, your parents must be worried. If that is so, let me escort you home. It's kinda late now, you might get dizzy on the road." The man, Nowaki, continued offering help with his kind smile still in place.

Someone worried over him eh? Not likely. He's not welcome in the only place he ever called "home": Akihiko's arms. He ran away from those dark and cruel eyes which was once purple and kind. Misaki's been without Akihiko for more than a day now and it's taking its toll. He had suffered almost a month of indifference from the man he loves. A month. Compared to the years Akihiko spent showing him love, a month is nothing, right? What does a few weeks, a few moments of apathy weigh against hundreds of days of heartwarming memories?

Misaki shook his head. Realizing tears welling from his tired eyes. He bowed his head and roughly brushed the tears aside, earning himself a more worried look from the stranger.

"Hey.. are you alright? I'm sorry, did I say something offending?" Nowaki braved a step forward and laid his hand on the boy's shaking shoulders.

"I..ran away from home on my own. So I'm gonna find my way back on my own too. That home... I might not be welcome.. but... if I continue running away, I'd just get into trouble. Even if he throws me out in force I'll still come back. Because you see Usagi-san can hardly live on his own, he does a lot of stupid things.. lately he's been cold and uncaring to me but I can bear with that.. I mean people have their bad moments too and me running away might cause him more trouble... it's not gonna do anything good right?"

A loud hiccup followed broken sobs as Misaki continued ranting in his broken voice, punctuated by sniffs every now and then as he bared his heart to this kind stranger. What was that saying? It's easier to pour out your problems to a complete stranger?

He felt someone patting his head. Misaki halted his rantings, embarrassment threatening to kick in, he looked up and met Nowaki's kind eyes. The tall man is smiling down at him, with a somewhat guilty(of sorts) look at his face.

"Why do I understand exactly how you feel? But you are right. You'd go home eventually so why prolong the agony? It must have hurt but that's only natural, you tend to get hurt by people you love, otherwise you wouldn't know how you feel about them" Nowaki continued patting his head. Misaki was quite grateful this man did not pry but gave him advise instead.

"Run along now. Show him that he needs you as much as you need him" The tall man took his hand and dropped some medicines on it before closing it and gesturing. Misaki had to smile. Seriously how many doctors (or med interns) carry medicine with them all the time? Must be a lot or this man is just too passionate.

Perhaps it was the man's odd familiarity and strange kindness, but he was reminded of something. He felt a sudden resolve. No matter what, he'd go home to Akihiko. Damn his indifference and attitude. He'd knock some sense into that man's head and remind him that he is Misaki Takahashi, the man he swore _his_ for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: lemme read your mind -.-  
_"what the? no cliffhanger at the end? BRAVO" _or

_"oh so that's what happened... then? updatee!" _or is it

_"why are there so many grammatical errors? come here honey, I'd beta you" _or this _  
"... that's all? after months of not updating that's all you;ve got? To the gallows!"_

mind reading ability running low. replenish at once or suffer dead plot bunnies.

okay. let's all be calm about this, no one needs to go berserk. I know I updated really late. You see, my dear lil brother was such a sweetie, he hacked all my accounts and changed the passwords. I was forced to choke the passwords out of him and it was a daunting task. It did not help that I'm working on some research now and that I'm currently down the depressed path. Really down.

so what I did was read the manga all over again and watch the anime 5 times to get in the mood ^ ^. I realized how off my timeline is, seriously two years and they act like that? Who am I kidding. So there, I'm imploring you to just overlook it PLEASE... It's a flaw I can't correct yet.. ahuhuhu T_T.

Also, this one's not beta-ed and I made the last part here at the stiffling hot tropical summer of my beloved country. I can see heat haze at the road and I can almost smell burning rubber (prolly my rubber flipflops melting). So... if you have anything to say or correct or whatnot, review or PM me.

I should stop now coz it's quite long...but I really missed you guys... *puppy eyes*  
did you miss me too? *glances discreetly at the review button*

Have a junjou day minna!

[Listening to Iridescent]


	15. Morsels

**Author's Note**: I'm overwhelmed, people do still read this sh*t *teary eyed* THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING! and special thanks too to those who put this story on story alert, favourited it, liked it so much gave me cookies and more... suuppeeerrr thank you...  
Here's a "mini-chapter" for all of you, it's ROMANTICA... coz i can't just wrap myself to finish the next full chapter and also, I thought it's better to separate this part.  
thank you so much guys, u all made my day.

specially SEi-chan who Beta-ed this. cookies for you ^ ^

read on:))

This is purely fanmade, any similarities to any story is purely coincidental unless otherwise specified.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, coz if i did, Misaki and Shinobu would be BFFs by now XD

* * *

Monday 02:33

The over-sized bear and the humming of some god-forsaken device was his only companion.

_"Misaki."_

Akihiko hugged Suzuki-san with one arm while his other covered his eyes as he lay there on his soft, cold couch. He took a deep breath and earned a waft of Suzuki-san's stuffed animal smell, coupled with mixed perfume of himself, cigarettes and his lover. He wondered, did Misaki hug this toy while he was here alone?

_"Misaki."_

He bit his lip and hugged the artificial bear tighter, willing the toy to breath, to be warm, to grow brown hair and emerald eyes bright with uncorrupted bashfulness and delight. He ardently wished it was his lover in his arms.

_"Misaki."_

Reaching over at the coffee table, he picked up a cigarette and brought the stick to his mouth. Using the same limb, he fished a lighter from his pocket and lit the addicting stick. He could almost hear that sweet scolding voice: _"Baka Usagi, you'll die young."... "I'll die making love to you."_ Oh that lovely blush.

_"Misaki."_

He took the cigarette between his fingers to his mouth and puffed out smoke. He heaved and allowed the stick to drop onto the ash tray. Something unpleasant was constricting his heart and he was finding it hard to breathe. He let out another heavy sigh. It's really dark. He had not switched the light on when he went inside. Neither did he turn the heater on. The cold was seeping through his body but he still lay there on the cold couch. He wished nimble fingers would blanket him. With warmth and love.

_"Misaki."_

He sat up, still hugging Suzuki-san with an arm. Another gush of withheld breath escaped his lips. Followed by a shudder. He should really turn up the heat. He stood on wobbly legs and trudged towards the device. After a few stumbles, he turned on a light switch and stared at the knobs and buttons on the heater. _Damn._ He didn't know which one to turn or push; his lover had always took care of these things.

_"Misaki."_

He punched a few buttons and turned a knob clockwise. Nothing happened. He glared angrily at it but it had no effect on the heater. Now that he's confronted with it, he realized just how much he depended on his lover; the boy really wasn't exaggerating when he kept on saying that he will die without his lover looking after him. He gave a bitter laugh and there was a slight glimmer in his violet eyes. He smiled at the thought of Misaki, getting angry over such an idiotic act and then taking care of it afterwards. He never had to worry about anything other than his work when his lover is around. Misaki had taken care of his every need, sexual or otherwise.

The ache that was still lingering in his chest intensified. He actually brought a hand to grip the shirt above his heart. It's Misaki. Whenever his mind strayed to his lover, he felt that familiar pain. A normal response was to stop musing, forget the cause of pain, and avoid it at all costs, but no, he would have none of it. His brain was hardwired to think constantly of that smiling green eyed beauty, the sole picture of his happiness.

_"Misaki."_

Exhaling, he turned his back to it and went to the kitchen. Maybe something warm for his stomach. He hadn't had anything since morning, being too preoccupied with his frantic search to actually pay attention to his grumbling intestines. He took a glass from a stand and poured hot water in it from a thermos. There was a crack followed by a split second of realization before the glass broke into pieces. He had once again forgotten that there were glasses for cold liquids and mugs for hot liquids. He took a few steps back, not wanting to scald himself with that hot water or wet Suzuki-san. He reached for a mug labeled "HOT". His lover had written this after four consecutive breaking of glasses when he poured hot water in them. Misaki's delicate handwriting.

_"Misaki."_

He leaned on the kitchen sink. Sighing heavily yet again, he felt another shudder crawl through his body. He hugged Suzuki-san tighter, clenching the mug tighter with his other hand. He bit his lip. He could hear the clock ticking somewhere and he thought that maybe it's morning already. Where was his Misaki? _Is he alright? Is he somewhere safe? What is he doing right now? Is he crying? Is someone else comforting him? Does he hate me?_

_"Misaki."_

He slid down, his back against the sink. He allowed Suzuki-san to fall to the ground as he used his other hand to hold the mug with two hands. A thumb caressing the scrawl that was Misaki's. Akihiko could feel something burning at the sides of his eyes, rivaling the empty, hollow and cold feeling gripping his chest.

It hurts. Like icy fire cutting mercilessly through his heart. It cuts. Like molten lava at the corner of his eyes. It stings. Like hailstone storming his insides.

He pressed the cold, hard surface of the mug to his lips. He could not prevent the whimper that escaped him.

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki._

The body sitting hunched below the sink, face pressed to a mug between his knees, shuddered visibly. And it was not from the cold.

* * *

Monday XX:XX (around midnight)

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Turn left—dark tinted window, lamp posts flashing like camera aftermaths, one after the other. We're probably belting through the highway at 120km/h and the road's familiar.

Close my eyes.

Open.

No. I really am not dreaming. Usami-ani just kidnapped me. I have to get out. Fast. But how?

Clutch my chest.

Wince.

Stop the wheezing. At least that doctor's meds did something to the nausea and dizziness.

The door? Maybe I can get to the door, open it then jump. Then what? I'd probably have a couple of broken bones... Probably more than a couple of broken bones. Get run over by the next car or hit my head on the pavement or bang the door on myself by the force of the wind or perhaps the door won't even open.

Look at the latch.

Look at the driver.

Haruhiko-ani at my right.

Haruhiko–ani holding my wrist.

It's painful.

Calm down. He won't hurt me. Right? I don't think he will. But he just kidnapped me! He can do anything. Maybe he'd break my bones, with the way he's squeezing my wrist. Gotta make him let go. He won't think I'd try to escape. Right?

Scuffle.

Wince.

"Akihiko-ani...hurts.."

Oh God, he's looking at me sharply. No, he's gonna kill me. Tie me up. Lock me in their mansion. Torture me till I can't move. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God oh God... Usagi-san. Please get me please… please... no, he's giving me that scary look. He's gonna do something nasty. Oh please don't... he's gonna squeeze me harder till he breaks my wrist.. no no no no...he's gonna—

Haruhiko lets my wrist go.

Looks at the driver.

Taps him and says something.

He released me. He's not looking my way. Left—the car's slowing down. We're nearly 4 blocks away from the Usami mansion, I think. I've got to get out of here fast. He's not looking. The driver's not looking. The latch is the same as in Usagi-san's car. It's easy to open. A second or two and I can open the door.

Discreet peek at the side mirror.

No car is behind us. Good. Pavements a little close but I can break my fall. I must break my fall. I should roll, protect my legs, cover my head with my arms. Like in movies. To hell with my arms, I ain't gonna run with them.

Deep breath.

The air goes through the nose then circulates round my body then out. Remember to breathe.

Shiver.

Cold.

I look at my hands, they're shaking badly. Must be the fever. It's chilly in here. But what's awaiting me if I don't get out of here will be a lot more chilly.

The car's running at 20km/h. I can do this. Edge closer to the left door without getting noticed.

Discreet.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Click.

It sounded painfully loud. The latch's unlocked. Usagi-ani still not looking here.

_Rriinnggg!_

Jump a feet in the air. Phew. His phone sure is loud. Or are we just too quiet? He's talking to someone. Here's my chance!

One last look. Pull!

The sudden gust of wind stung my eyes.

Must push the door harder!

PUSH!

_Usagi-_

* * *

A/N: *exhale*

okay... I know it's short.. and you're probably too shocked with the bluntness of the ending of this chapter that you forgot to think that I think all you can think of (3 _thinks _yay!) is "_what the heck just happened?" _

well... actually, I'm too lazy to try and guess what you thought or are thinking or will think. the weather's reviving my lazy bones.:))

this part was supposed to be part of "Findings" but I thought it wouldn't fit. Im trying my best to finish the next chapter but school work and org activities are keeping me so busy only sleeping is reprieve. :(( i seriously want a 30-hour day.

also, this is my first time to try and write in this style (the Misaki part, coz if you did not figure out that that was Misaki I WILL HAUNT YOUR EVERY DREAM... WITH YAOI PAIRINGS XD XD XD)... soooooo please be harsh with your comments and just tell me that it sucked coz it does X_X *shot* (i was actually envious with some fics at the douwata fandom that can write very good in this style..heehee)

thank you again SEi-chan for beta-ing this, good luck with your exams and I'm still hoping i'd see you in YT :3

Have a Junjou day minna!

[listening to Robot Boy]


End file.
